Fire in the Water
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: What of Killian Jones' life before he met Milah and even before he lost his hand to the crocodile? He had a life indeed and even a young woman he loved deeply. A young woman that would have sacrificed everything for him. What if she was a human first and then turned into a mermaid by life changing events that will surely test the two of them. A Hook/Ariel story with a twist.
1. Prolouge

_Rumplestiltskin watched as the young lady before him sobbed uncontrollably. He had seen his fair share of young women cry before over their true love. However, the one before him was different. Ignorant toward the idea of magic, yet she sought it out desperately. All for the love a man who possibly didn't love her anymore. But he could use the girl to his advantage to find that wretched pirate. _

"_Now dearie, tears won't get you what you desire." Rumplestiltskin helped the young lady up to her feet. _

_She stumbled back as she saw that she wasn't alone. "Who are you?" Her melodic voice trembled as she stepped a few steps back from the terrifying looking man before her. She has certainly never seen him here before. He was completely foreign. _

"_Rumplestiltskin." He bowed to her with mischievous grin on his face. "The one man who can help you with your plight, Lady Olivia." _

"_How do-" She began to question him but he held up his hand._

"_I know many things dearie, it does come with the job." The grin never left his face as he began to pace around her. He took a closer look at the young woman and understood why they called her the pearl of the land. Her skin seemed soft as the surface of a pearl and her fiery red hair glistened in the light. However, her eyes were sparkling emeralds. Something about them lured one in because one would want to see what is in them. They were dark as the deep black abyss. Which is why at this moment they were empty. There was nothing in those enchanting eyes of hers. _

"_You are the one they speak of? The dark one?" Lady Olivia demanded to know. He seemed like a mad man but she had a feeling this was the man she had heard many whispers about. _

"_The one, the only of course." He replied as he came to a sudden halt in front of her. _

_Suddenly the corset she wore felt too tight. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if Killian didn't love her anymore? What if he had forgotten about her and whatever deal she was about to make would all be for nothing? _

_Then again, it wouldn't be for nothing because he was her everything. _

"_What is your price?" She wasn't as naïve as they perceived her to be. No, she knew this much that there would have to be a price to pay. And from the rumors that surrounded this man, that price was to be a very hefty one. Olivia clutched the pouch full of her glittering jewels. _

"_Jewels are not of an interest to me, dearie." Rumpleslestiltskin he replied with a slight edge of disgust in his voice. He made gold for heavens sake! As well as the fact that he had acquired enough jewels to last him a lifetime. "No, no what interests me is you."_

"_Why?" Olivia questioned. She tried to hide the worry in her voice with slight curiosity. _

"_Because you and I will both get what we want from this deal that I am about to make with you." Rumplestiltskin laughed merrily which made Olivia cringe. He turned around and walked over to the edge of the water and dipped his hand in the blue crystal clear water thanks to the fairy dust that had come off the fairies that would often bathe here. "You wish to be with your true love, the pirate." He looked straight into her eyes. Oh dear, this young woman had it bad for this scum of a pirate. The very pirate that had taken Milah away and left Bae motherless. "Am I correct?" _

_Olivia nodded nervously. "More than anything, but I fear that he has forgotten me." She couldn't help it that the tears slid down her rosy cheeks. _

"_What a shame it would be if he did!" Rumplestiltskin declared as he abruptly moved his hand away from the small lagoon. "But that won't happen dearie, I can make you incredibly irresistible that he won't be able to resist. However, it comes with a price." He remarked with a knowing tone. Magic came with a hefty price and certain consequences along the way. But Lady Olivia was desperate to have him back that she was willing to do anything. _

"_What is it?! Come on man! You cannot hold back for so long." Olivia's impatience was wearing thin. She was always a temperamental child and with Killian being ripped away from her it caused it to be even worse. _

_This delighted Rumplestiltskin even more. She would say yes to anything he would request. "I want your tears, but that is after you are transformed into a mermaid."_

"_A mermaid?" Olivia was horrified yet intrigued at the prospect of becoming such a creature. However that meant that she would belong to the sea and not Killian. "How would I be with him?"_

"_You would only be a mermaid when you touch water." Rumplestiltskin said dismissively. _

"_And why would you want my tears?" Olivia continued to question. Even though she was blinded by love, she wanted to be sure that she would get it back. _

"_Your tears as a mermaid hold something magical, but it is not just any tear. It is a droplet of iridescent that comes from a mermaid's eyes." Rumplestiltskin explained as he planted himself on the smooth rock by the lagoon. "Give me the tear and I shall take you to your true love…the pirate!" He laughed an eerie giddy laugh that sent chills down Olivia's spine. "The choice is yours dearie! I will be back within a fort night for your decision." With that, Rumplestiltskin disappeared with a swirl of purple smoke._

* * *

**_A/N: There you have it! Much more to come! Please let me know what you think! _**


	2. The first meeting

_"Olivia!" Lady Daphne yelled as she searched the grounds for her older sister. Out of all days, Olivia had to pick today to disappear and leave no trace as to where she had run off to this time. Before she could scold her sister any further, she noticed red hair glisten in the distance. Daphne picked up her skirts and ran toward her sister. "Thank heavens I found you before mama or papa discovered you were gone!"_

_Olivia simply smiled and shook her head at her younger sister always being in such a worry. Daphne always knew she would never venture too far and that she would always come back. "I only went for a swim." Her voice melodic and sweet that it made Daphne forget her irritation with her. "Besides, Regina and her mother aren't due for another hour or so."_

_"Yes, but you know how mother is always wanting everything to be perfect, especially when her dearest friend Cora comes to visit." Daphne justified as she walked side by side Olivia who had her silk slippers and sun hat in her hand._

_"You do know that she is a rival of mama's, right? They are always in competition." Olivia said dismissively as she picked up her pace. She didn't want to be caught and have her poor ladies maid, Verona, be blamed for not being on time for tea._

_"I do, but Cora is just so…so…." Daphne could not find a way to put it delicately. " Well she is just unpleasant and creepy at times."_

_"At times? No, how about all the time. Poor Regina, I do feel for her for having to tolerate such a controlling mother." Olivia said in a distasteful tone. She truly felt for her dear friend, Regina._

_"Tis true, she is so kind." Daphne said solemnly._

_Olivia only nodded in agreement as they continued to walk. However, she always liked to tease Daphne. Her pink lips curved into a smile as she picked up her silk skirts. "Last one home doesn't get to eat the last strawberry macaroon!" Olivia bolted into a sprint leaving a rather irritated Daphne behind. With a huff, Daphne gathered her own skirts and ran after her sister._

* * *

_Dressed in her silk mint green dress, Olivia made her way down to the sun room where the rest of the ladies were enjoying tea. Apart of her dreaded this little gathering her mama had put together, but then again it was the only way she could spend time with her dear friend, Regina. They had known each other since they were little girls and someway somehow they helped each other get through the idle boring life of a young maiden waiting to be married._

_The French double doors opened and Olivia managed to flawlessly plaster a smile upon her delicate face. To be honest, she would rather be swimming out in the lagoon she had discovered three days ago._

_"You are late my dearest." Olivia's mama, Lady Eleanor, remarked with a cool voice. However, the smile never left her as she stood to greet her eldest daughter._

_"I am incredibly sorry mama, but I just couldn't decide what dress to wear this afternoon." Olivia said sweetly._

_"Oh these young ladies and there fuss over fashion." Lady Eleanor waved her hand and reclaimed her seat next to Daphne, who was sipping away from her teacup._

_"We must keep ourselves pristine and pretty if we wish to catch the eye of a potential suitor." Regina interjected with a meek laugh to eliminate the tension in the room._

_"Quite right, Regina and I am sure you have one already." Lady Eleanor turned her attention to her guests._

_"She has caught the eye of the King!" Cora announced proudly. Regina was to be her pride and joy, that was something Cora would definitely make sure of._

_Lady Eleanor began to cough on her tea, Daphne's beautiful green eyes widened in astonishment, and Olivia looked straight at Regina who shrunk in her seat. Olivia was the only one privy to Regina's love affair with the stable boy, Daniel, back at their estate. She made a mental note to pull her away after tea and ask her about that. Certainly Regina was not considering on marrying the King when her heart belonged to Daniel._

_"Well, I hope all goes well for you my dear Regina." Lady Eleanor set her teacup down and tried to muster her best nonchalant self. The fact that Regina already had a suitor worried her because Olivia had not one in sight and this would simply not do._

_Regina caught site of Olivia staring at her and she already knew what question was dancing through her head. She was going to have to let Olivia know about her plans to escape such fate._

_After tea, Olivia managed to whisk Regina away from the others and they both settled on a comfortable walk that led to the beach. The Hertford estate was set upon the edge of the sea. It could be seen near the town's port and it was known to be the most beautiful house in all the land. A castle by the sea and it was just as enchanting as it was rumored to be._

_"Spit it out Olivia." Regina commanded gently as they reached the sandy surface._

_Olivia tried to form the right words as she took off her silk slippers. "Regina, do you truly wish to marry the King?"_

_Regina mimicked Olivia by taking off her own shoes. "I don't know, he is a good man and his daughter is a delight…"_

_"But…" Olivia encouraged for Regina to say what her heart desired. There was no secrets between them._

_"I love Daniel." Regina whispered as she hung her head._

_"Its nothing to be ashamed of Regina." Quite honestly, Olivia found herself she envied Regina for having found love and a good man who loved her. How did such an emotion feel? Olivia often wondered about it late at night. It was something she thought she would never experience. Love didn't exist in her social ranking. A marriage of connivance did._

_"I know, but my mother. She would not tolerate it." Regina said defeated._

_"Does he know of the King's intentions?" Olivia could not help but question her further._

_Regina shook her head while lifting her skirt as the small current reached their feet and washed over them. "Not yet, I can't bring myself to tell him."_

_Olivia stopped walking and took hold of Regina's shoulders. "Regina, to be honest I can't imagine what you must be feeling now, but you need to tell Daniel. It is only fair and possibly you two can come up with some sort of plan."_

_Regina's dark brown eyes widened in horror. "By some sort of plan you mean elope?"_

_"What else could you do?" Olivia challenged as she noticed a small seashell on the soft sand. She bent over and picked it up with a small smile curving on her pink lips. "Regina, all I want for you is to be happy and from what you tell me about Daniel I can see that you are truly incandescently happy." Olivia stood upright and handed the pink seashell to Regina._

_Regina took it and clutched it with the palm of her hand. "I love him." A tear rolled down her cheek._

_Olivia smiled wider and brushed Regina's tear away. "Oh my dearest friend how I envy you."_

_"Your time will come soon dear Olivia, soon it will hit you out of nowhere and you will find that you cannot live without that person. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." Regina assured Olivia all that she could. An observation she had made earlier was that Olivia seemed lonely, despite being surrounded by people who loved her and everything a young woman desired, as well as she seemed empty. _

_The two young women embraced each other to reassure themselves._

_"Everything is going to be fine." Olivia whispered._

_"For both of us." Regina whispered back._

* * *

_The lagoon shimmered with the gleaming light descending from the sun. Olivia was happy to have escaped her mama and sister for the rest of the afternoon as they went to call upon Lady Kensington. Fortunately, Olivia was able to come up with the reasonable excuse of a headache to get her out of it. Verona, was the only one who knew of her afternoon swim at the lagoon._

_Olivia sighed and she proceeded to take off her simple lavender sun dress and her silk shoes. Swimming was something that relaxed her and it took her mind off many things. It was a relief too since the days were becoming unbearably warm._

_She only left on her sleeveless chemise and dipped her toes in the water first. The freshness of the water soothed her and she closed her eyes for a moment._

_What was to become of her? Her mother wanted her to be at least engaged to be married, but there was the absence of a suitor. Would she send her away to another land to find one? No, her mother would not be capable of that. Her mother was a firm believer in all good things come to those who wait._

_'Everything is going to be fine.' Olivia's own words comforted her for the time being. Her eyes fluttered open and she decided to dive into the water._

_He walked for what seemed to be miles and miles on end. Captain Killian Jones was a bit far off from the port where his ship had docked for the week. After a month of sailing the big ocean blue, it was time to make port and get supplies for the next month. He loved the sea, but land was something that he craved from time to time. As well as some companionship, his crew agreed with him on that front._

_Killian shrugged off his black coat as he began to sweat. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he came upon a lagoon with tempting blue water. Killian pushed his way through the endless plants and the silent rush of the small waterfall reached his ears. He smirked and walked over to the water's edge._

_He kneeled down and took a handful of water up to his parched mouth. The water was wonderfully fresh and it soothed his throat greatly. Killian took a moment and surveyed his surroundings. Never had he seen such a beautiful lagoon from all the places he has been to. This, by far was his favorite._

_A sudden splash caught his attention and he stopped taking a handful of water. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red._

_With caution Killian took hold of his sword and slowly moved away from the water. The water lapped again and this time he caught a glimpse of moving legs. They were human legs. Slowly, he moved back closer to the water's edge and tried to get a better look._

_Before Killian could figure that it was a woman, she rose up to the surface. He watched as she rubbed her eyes and smoothed back her long red hair._

_"Here I thought I was alone." Killian remarked with a smirk trying to hide the fact that he was taken aback by such a beauty. Olivia's eyes flew open and she let out a shriek. Killian tossed his sword aside and moved closer to the edge. Her eyes were wide and incredibly green, they were eyes that had years of practice of looking down on men like him. He put his hands up, to try and convey some sort of peace._

_"Do you really think anyone will hear you, love? And if they do, what would they say if they found both of us here? Hmm…" Killian smirked and Olivia rolled her eyes. He thought himself a charmer, this one._

_Olivia narrowed her eyes and remained still in the water. She was not going to get out and let this stranger see her in her chemise. She bit her lip as she contemplated on what to do. Goodness he was handsome, a striking man despite his lack of baths and manners, it would seem. His eyes were as blue as the sea and his hair was glistening shade of black and she found herself having the urge to run her fingers through it. He was rugged and he was built averagely, but his muscles seemed to be well-defined. From the look of his attire, he was a pirate._

_"I am sure they would take my word over yours." Olivia said in a huff._

_"Ah, but would your reputation be not shattered, caught with a pirate… alone?" Killian was now at the very edge of the water, unaware of the fact he was moving closer. Her mouth turned into a pout, defiant even though she was defeated. "See, your kind is predictable… its really such a bore, I don't know how you manage." Killian continued with his natural humor as he bent down to touch the sparkling water._

_"My kind?" Olivia had moved closer to the edge, so that she could easily stand with only her shoulders being above water. "We are the people, good honest citizens who maintain responsibilities. By your childish grin I can see you know nothing about what I speak of. But to be frank, what more could be expected of a pirate?" Olivia said, trying best as she could to mimic his easy tone. It seemed she must have done a good job because again, the pirates attention was completely on her._

_"Good, so you know what I am. I'm glad you didn't try to defend how dull your life is. Especially compared to all the world has to offer, the islands that no one has ever set foot in, or the waters we get to travel. If you thought this was pretty, there are places where the water is crystal clear and you can swim with the dolphins." Killian said in a longing tone, of course it was a bluff. This was by far the most beautiful oasis he had seen and dared to go near. He looked through the corner of his eye and saw the woman narrow her eyes once more, unimpressed._

_"I am sure that works on lonely housewives, girls who have never seen anything past the port you sailed in. Oh how they must sway, pirate. Still, I am unimpressed. I lived by the sea my entire life, I have seen dolphins. I can't imagine what it would take to swim with them seeing as they attack anything foreign around their packs simultaneously." Olivia said with a smug smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. She took extreme pleasure in seeing his face somber._

_"Well love, I will have you know it works at least 7 out of 10 times." Killian said with a sly smile._

_"A gambler as well as a pirate, well aren't you trying really hard not to grow up." Olivia sassed back._

_"Well, how else are you supposed to enjoy life? Notice I said enjoy, princess." Killian raised his finger as Olivia began to speak. She opened her mouth once more, but no words came out. Killian's smile got wider. "Precisely my point, love. Truly couldn't have said it better myself."_

_"I grow tired of this game, will you just turn around so I can get to my clothes." Olivia demanded as she motioned the act for good measure._

_"You have no clothes on?" Killian asked as he arched his brow. Olivia felt her heart race a little, he said it seductively, he wanted her to feel this way. She splashed the water at him, frustrated that he was being difficult._

_"You sir, are most ungallant!" Olivia yelled as the water soaked his shirt. He froze, with arms open and dripping. His hair had gone flat, the water made it stick to his head. He looked so offended that Olivia had no ability to control her laughter. With tight lips and angry eyes, Killian nodded his head, unable to find something witty in his arsenal of words._

_"You know… you are right. I am ungallant. In fact, I think I will take this beautiful dress. Oh and look, shoes to match!" Killian said as he picked up her clothes and smoothed them over his arm. Olivia's laughter stopped rather quickly then. "You know, as back up, in case my wonderful tales fail on those unsuspecting wives."_

_"Now, wait! No, stop! I can't! You thief!" Olivia stammered her words, her eyes were blazed with fury as his turned to humor. She edged as close to the edge as she dared, still refusing for him to see her in a chemise, especially a wet one._

_"Here, see… I'm not completely ungallant." Killian said as he threw a piece of cloth where her clothes had been. "The name is Killian Jones, for when you file a report… you know, for the clothes." Killian said as he walked away from the beautiful woman with red hair. He knew then, he would never forget her face… it was by far the angriest anyone had ever looked at him, without fear. He smiled satisfactorily._

_Olivia yelled long after he was gone, only then did she dare slip out of the water and to the cloth he had left. She opened it and gave a small shriek, it was a pirate flag. She dropped it back on the floor, stepped on it, kicked it, and then stomped some more. Her heart was racing from anger at the damn pirate and fear of what anyone might say if they were to see her in either a chemise or wrapped in a pirate flag._

_After a long tantrum, Olivia decided she would be less embarrassed covered in a flag than clad in her chemise. She wrapped it around herself, tying it with vines around her waist and chest. The flag was black, and as the sky darkened she figured it would serve to her advantage to disguise herself in the dark. She looked at her miserable reflection in the water, a seagull could have dressed her better than this!_

_Olivia ran back to the castle, her heart pounding out of her chest… If she made it to her room, with no one being the wiser, she promised herself to do whatever it took to exact vengeance to that miserable pirate, Killian Jones!_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to "odetted99 and GirlWithTheNotebook" for your encouraging reviews! And to "Odetted99, Alexis Seven, Joeri. Blaine" for subscribing to the story! Merry Christmas and don't forget to let me know what you think!


	3. An Unexpected Savior

"_Lady Olivia! What in heaven's name!" Verona was flabbergasted as she came into the room and saw Olivia trying to desperately untie the flag from her body. She had tied the vines too tight much to her dismay. _

_Olivia stopped fighting with the vines and glanced at Verona. She gave her a pleading look and she could not help small tears began to pool around her eyes. "Please don't question me and just get me out of this wretched cloth." _

_Verona's expression softened in sympathy for the young woman. She had known Olivia since she was a petite little four-year old with fiery red hair and plump rosy cheeks. Verona had developed this motherly affection toward Olivia and she loved her as if she was her very own. Verona was no older than twenty-nine years of age. Still young enough to keep up with these young women and the trouble they would get themselves into, like now for instance. _

"_Very well, come along." Verona pulled Olivia toward the huge four-poster bed. "Hold on to the post milady." Olivia took hold of it. Verona reached in her pocket and pulled out a small knife and began to cut away at the green vines. With each vine that fell, Olivia felt slightly relieved and yet there was still that endless nagging in the back of her mind about how she would explain it to Verona. _

_Just thinking about him made her blood boil. Never in her life had she met such an insufferable man with absolutely no manners. It was just beyond her. However, he was a pirate and they are not the most gallant of men. 'But yet he was a gentlemen in a way. He could have easily taken far more advantage of you.' Olivia mulled over what her subconscious had pointed out. _

_Yet that still did not make up for the fact that he took her dress and shoes! And then had the audacity to leave her a pirate flag to cover herself in. No, that had no justification at all. _

_Finally freed, Verona stepped back and gasped as she saw the black pirate flag pool around Lady Olivia's feet. Olivia instantly picked it up and rolled it into a ball. She glanced at the roaring fireplace and looked down at the flag. She wanted to burn it, but then again she could not bring herself to toss it into the fire. "Hide this at the bottom of my trunk." She shoved it into Verona's trembling hands. _

"_Why would you keep this milady?" Verona still questioned as she opened up the trunk. _

"_Because…" Olivia couldn't form the right words as to how to tell her that a pirate caught her swimming in the lagoon and he stole her clothes out of spite for calling him an ungallant man. To be honest, it did sound very ridiculous. There was just no sane explanation. "I…please don't bombard me with so many questions Verona!" Olivia's voice went up to a high octive. Her cheeks were flustered and she felt the room spin. _

_Verona was taken aback by her young mistresses' reaction. Sure, Lady Olivia had been a temperamental child and had her moments from time to time, but this was by far the strangest reaction. This worried Verona, but for Olivia's sake she decided to just do as she was told. In time, Olivia would confess and give an explanation. Knowing her well it would be soon. "I'm sorry." Verona whispered as she buried the offending flag at the bottom of the trunk weighed down by silk dresses and cloaks the young lady wore from time to time. _

_Olivia took a moment and let out a small breath. "I'm sorry Verona, I didn't mean to react in such a horrid way." Olivia turned around to face Verona. "Please forgive me, dear Verona."_

_Verona offered her a small smile. She could never be unforgiving to her young mistress whom she adored with all her heart. "Its alright Lady Olivia, all is well." Olivia smiled in relief. "Shall I prepare your bath?"_

"_Oh yes please." Olivia laughed in relief. She wanted to wash the dirt and whatever filth came from the wretched pirate flag she had to wrap around herself. _

_Verona only nodded this time in response and left her all alone with her endless thoughts of that damn pirate._

* * *

"_Verona mentioned you had a trying afternoon, dear sister." Daphne commented as she watched Olivia comb her hair in front of the vanity. _

_Olivia set the golden brush down and turned around to look at her younger sister who was sitting on the small light blue sofa by the large window. "I got a little bored of being here all alone."_

"_You should have come! Mama, papa, and I had a grand time with Lady Kensington." Daphne shut her book closed and tossed it aside. "She showed me this new card game!"_

"_I'm glad you had a good time Daphne." Olivia smiled a little. Her mind was far away from everything. It was as if she stuck with only the thoughts of this afternoon. It was incredibly frustrating. _

_Daphne returned the smile but noticed something different in her sister, something was off. Olivia oblivious to her sister's close observation, turned back to finish combing her beautiful red hair. "Olivia are you alright? You seem to be somewhere else."_

_Olivia set her comb down rather hard and it caused Daphne to lose her small smile. Turning back around to face her sister, Olivia sighed. "Honestly, I am fine. Just bit tired." _

"_Fine, then I shall leave for the night. Good night Olivia." Daphne walked over to her sister and kissed her forehead. Olivia squeezed her arm in response. _

"_Good night Daphne." _

_After bedroom door shut closed, Olivia stood up from the settee and went to her trunk. She kneeled before it and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one would come in. When she was confident enough no one would come in, Olivia opened the trunk and dug up the flag Killian Jones had so kindly given her. She ran her fingers through it and realized that it wasn't torn nor ragged. It was in such pristine condition that the material was shiny and new. It didn't even smell bad at all. It smelled of seawater and this irresistible musky scent. _

_A small draft crawled its way into her bedroom due to the open veranda door. Olivia stood, still grasping the flag to her chest and looked out far into the port and saw a ship in the distance. It rocked back and forth calmly. She could have sworn she heard a lively jig and the lively sound of men's laughter. _

"_I need to go back tomorrow." Olivia whispered to herself as she headed back inside and decided to sleep her trying day off. _

_Little did she know that she would dream of that pirate Killian Jones that night._

* * *

_Fire was ablaze from above and the smoke clouded her vision as she swam around the water looking, searching, but failing miserably. Shouts from all directions frightened and motivated her at the same time. The ship was consumed by flames and some men jumped off it into the dark waves that rocked the ship back and forth. _

"_The captain is over there!" One of the men shouted. _

_Something within her did not hesitate to go after him. She pushed her way through the pieces of wood that floated around her. Olivia pushed herself through the heavy waves and began to swim toward him. Swimming was easy and it surprised her that it came to her as if by second nature. The roaring fire did not stop as she swam by men swimming toward land and while others unfortunately were floating lifeless. She felt a sting of sadness for them, but she had to continue and reach him. She had to save him. _

_Finally, she did and her heart clenched up as she saw him lying unconsciously on top of a big piece of wooden raft. "Killian!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. His body didn't move as she shook it. "Killian please!" Olivia screamed desperately as she was losing that small bit of hope._

_Olivia awoke with a sudden jolt. Her eyes fluttered open and her heart was pounding furiously against her chest. Olivia looked around her grand room and was relieved to be safe in her room and bed. Sweat dripped from her brow and she wiped it away instantly. Why would she dream that? No, it was not a dream it was a horrible nightmare. A very terrifying one at that. _

_She shook her head in complete shock and ran her fingers through her hair. Why did he appeal to her so much? _

_Olivia sighed and decided to just let sleep come back to her. She was so very tired of it all._

* * *

_She pulled her crystal blue robe over herself, it always got much colder on the ports. Casually she strolled by the merchants, all who knew her and greeted her warmly. The wind was harder here, but that was to be expected. After all, people do not chose to live by the sea if they aren't prepared to deal with nature. So it was without further thought that Lady Olivia walked the on the creaky floorboards made of hardened wood aimlessly. Her sister was several paces behind her, she loved talking to the villagers and all knew her by name. Olivia preferred to look at the ships, she appreciated fine craftsmanship that was able to withstand the seas tempers. She saw ships of all sizes, some of them even belonged to her father. Instinctively she gazed at the largest, most luxurious ship, and recoiled. That would be the ship that her mother wished to send her off in whenever she chose a suitor. It was beautiful, one she had admired since a child which is why it was meant as a comfort… but unknowingly her mother had sullied her love for it. Lady Olivia loved the sea, she loved her home and knew full well there was no other palace like hers in all the land. Nothing would ever compare… and perhaps that made her feel most doomed. It was then that she saw the ship that seemed… out of place._

_The ship looked like any other, of fair size made with good oak wood… but something set it apart in Olivia's eyes. With narrow eyes and a curious intuition Olivia walked closer towards the ship that drifted furthest away from the merchants. She turned back to search for her sister, surely she would worry if Olivia disappeared. She found her laughing with a handsome nobleman, of hair as black as raven and a kind smile. This also made her curious and she almost forgot about the ship. Almost. She turned back towards the ship, weighing her choices and sighed heavily as she began to turn back. That is, until she saw a familiar face that smiled carelessly as he walked towards the helm… a man who called himself Killian Jones._

_Her feet were moving before her brain realized what she was doing, she was going to confront the foul pirate. He had embarrassed her. In fact, embarrassed was to soft a word. Perhaps humiliated would suffice. He had humiliated her in ways she had never dreamt possible, for who would be so cruel? Olivia's lips pursed… Killian Jones, that's who. So she made her way quickly, ever so quiet on the thick planks of wood. She took a deep breath as she made her way into the ship, dirtier than any ship she had ever seen before. It didn't matter, her eyes were set on Killian Jones who stood with his back to her staring at the village… What was he looking at?_

"_Uh hum." Olivia cleared her throat and Killian spun around quickly. His eyes went wide, happy? Surprised? She couldn't tell because they instantly hardened and looked around the ship. This angered Olivia, could he not give her his full attention?_

"_I do believe I am at least deserving of your full attention, Killian Jones." Olivia said harshly as his blue eyes met hers._

"_Believe me, you have that. Now if you would be so kind as to leave." Killian gave her a sly smile as he tried to lead her but she slapped his hand and pouted defiantly._

"_I most certainly will not be kind, not to you! Did you forget-" Olivia walked further into the helm of the ship furiously._

"_What I did to you? No I haven't forgotten a detail." Killian said as he raised his brow and smiled despite himself. "But I think you may have been the one who has forgotten." Killian grabbed her hand and by miracle she let him. His stare made her heart jump, but only for a second before the hatred over the humiliation she had to endure with Verona set in. He looked at her lips, full and as red as her hair. She seemed as if she was kissed by fire itself._

"_I have not forgotten you despicable-" Olivia lost track of her surroundings, as if everything and everyone outside of Killian had gone mute. There was no sound save for his voice and hers…_

"_Pirate. Aye, that we are." This voice did not belong to Killian and so it shattered the bubble she had been consumed in and all the sounds came rushing back. The waves crashed harder against the ship and the wind lashed her face. They both turned towards the voice hand in hand, a detail Olivia was very aware of._

"_Captain Cecaelia." Killian Jones bowed his head slightly and looked at Olivia to follow suit… she simply stared at him scowling, did he really intend on her to bow to a pirate? She looked at the captain who stood leaning on the rail of the ship. His smile was crooked, and his beard in long blonde knots. Although foreign, his clothes were fine and better than the rest of his crews. The black mark on the side of his face resembled a snake and seemed to whisper in his ear. There were scars along his arm and chest, some deeper than others. His dark eyes and caramel skin shined in the sun revealing the scars along his face and arms, he was the most exotic man she had ever seen._

"_We show respect our superiors here, on my ship, milady." Captain Cacaelia said as he stood taller, he meant to chastise her._

"_We must have a differing definition of the word superior, Captain." Olivia replied lightly and felt a hard squeeze on her hand._

"_Perhaps... it seems Killian has not taught you your manners. Of course, now he will have to bear the consequences." The Captain walked around them slowly, as if every word was incredibly important. There was a slight accent, one she had never heard before. Killian let her hand go quickly at the last part and Olivia saw genuine fear in his eyes._

"_Captain, she has no hold here. She thought this was a merchant ship, they are expecting her." Killian rushed his words but when the Captain raised his finger he stopped. _

"_She is not yours?" The Captain said with a lick on his lips._

"_No, Captain… but she is expected elsewhere. They will be looking for her." Killian said coolly, keeping his eyes straight on the Captain's. He couldn't risk looking at her for fear of what might happen._

"_Aye, it is a good thing that we are leaving port, then. Make yourself comfortable milady, we will begin your lessons on manners, shortly. Take her to my cabin." The Captain said with a ruthless smile. Olivia felt her heart begin to beat out of her chest as she noticed the ship had slowly been drifting from port. How could she have not noticed that? Two men with stares hard as stone moved towards her and she recoiled._

"_Captain, no you can't-" Killian said as he instinctively walked towards the Captain._

"_Will you be giving me orders on my ship?" The Captain moved quickly as he punched Killian so hard it knocked him to the floor. Olivia screamed, though she wasn't sure if it was due to her fear or because Killian's lip started bleeding._

"_You are making a terrible mistake, Pirate!" Olivia said as she struggled against the two men grasping at her arms. "Leave him alone!" Olivia screamed loudly as the Captain kicked Killian onto his back. The Captain put his finger up and the two pirates let her go and she fell to the floor unbalanced by her own struggles._

"_That's where you are wrong, milady. Your sigil betrays you, everyone here knows the tridents… but not where we sail to, I think." The Captain grabbed her robe, where there was a sigil of a golden trident and a crescent moon behind it. Olivia jerked away and the Captain smiled._

"_Vanessa… she will kill you." Killian said as he coughed and held his throbbing side. He arose painfully, but had fire in his eyes._

"_Vanessa wants a trident, this is what she meant. This girl will be what she was looking for all these years." The Captain said with a laugh as he grabbed Olivia forcefully._

"_You mean to give her to Ursula?" Killian asked as fear colored his words and his skin paled._

"_She prefers Vanessa!" The Captain struck Killian again, and he needed to grab the rail to stop his fall. "Now, if you are all done here can we put her in my cabin. Or would you prefer her to be in yours, Killian?" The Captain slowly took out is sword and leaned on the handle as the tip slid into the hard wood. Killian looked angry, but when he stood up he simply nodded his head as it hung. The men grabbed Olivia and she began to yell in protest._

"_No, no! Let me go!" Olivia looked at Killian for help, her eyes wide and afraid of what was happening. He looked at her, with eyes hard in… defeat. She begged him for help, for something, her eyes yelled louder than her cries. His eyes cast down towards the deck, Killian was not going to help her. Olivia's heart plummeted towards the ground, she was going to be killed… or worse. She continued to fight, but the men merely laughed in response._

_The moved her past Killian, who stood as still as a statue. She looked at him, unable to process more than his indifference to her pleas. He was pale, the blood on his lip stood out… two more steps and he would be out of her sight but it only took one before she gave up on him and looked forward._

"_Actually, I would prefer for you to die, Captain!" Killian yelled and Olivia spun around so hard the pirates turned with her. Killian had his sword in hand and a smile on his face as he and the Captain swung at each other. It was such a defiant moment that the crew simply stopped and watched the fight. Killian had made his way towards Olivia and moved her behind him as he killed both of her jailers. Olivia had never witnessed a fight, let alone a death. She was mute, only aware the Killian was moving them to have the side of the ship at his side. The Captain and Killian ran around each other, steel ringing in their ears. Killian managed to push the Captain down the deck and it seemed he was about to kill the Captain. Olivia was holding her breath, emotions running through her so quickly it was impossible to name them._

"_You were always a quick learner, Killian Jones. Vanessa picked you well, but it was I that taught you boy. Aye, you will not kill me." The Captain laughed as Killian jabbed the sword deeper into the skin of his neck. Instead of killing him, Killian ran towards Olivia and lifted her off her feet. Olivia's breathing evaded her as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was so close she could feel the heat of his face and smell the sea on his clothes. Her gaze alternated from his eyes and his lips, the simple sight of them consumed her._

"_I need you to swim now, love." Killian whispered in her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine. It almost made her unaware that Killian Jones, pirate that would likely soon be dead, throw her overboard. Almost._

_Olivia screamed on her way down and the cold water made her body freeze. She reached the water's surface and gasped for air. She saw Killian throw his hands up in relief as he saw her come up from the water. Killian nodded with a small bow before a pair of hands wrapped around his neck and he was out of her sight. Olivia yelled and for some reason swam towards the ship. Quickly she untied the robe and swam through the waves, seeing in her minds eye those arms around his neck. He had saved her, stood up for her, she would not let him die for her. She felt her arms begin to tire and only pushed herself harder, but the ship was getting smaller and she could no longer see Killian._

_It wasn't long till she was no longer able to see the ship, a flagless ship, a ship she might never see again. She screamed in anger, unable to be fast enough… not strong enough. Her body ached, every stroke sent an increasingly intense pain down her back._

"_Olivia! Olivia, stop!"_

_Someone was yelling for her, but she was deep in the ocean now… who could be so close. It was her imagination, she kept going… slower. Her breathing became shallow, her lungs felt as if they were beginning to close up. She had to keep going, though now she wasn't sure which direction they had left in._

"_Olivia!"_

_Her legs stiffened, she could no longer swim when the wave crashed over her. She felt herself being thrashed in the wave, not being able to tell which way was up. She was panicking, though she was too tired to worry efficiently and it would have been in vain as her body would not move. When she felt the air strike her face she immediately opened her eyes and gasped for air. Someone was holding her afloat, swimming, yelling… at her?_

"_Stay awake Olivia, but do not move!"_

_The voice confused her, it was strong and brave but she couldn't see his face. She meant to tell him that she couldn't have moved even if she tried. His arm lifted her and she felt another arm picking her up by her waist and into a small boat._

"_Grimsby, gently. Max, hush."_

_Olivia looked into an older man's blue eyes whose hair was pulled back in a grey ponytail. It wasn't until the shabby dog licked her that she noticed him at all._

"_Olivia, are you alright?" Olivia looked at her rescuers blue eyes who had nothing but worry for her. He examined her for any injury as he put a blanket over her._

"_I'm fine, thank you, sir." Olivia said unable to put more words that made sense. She was incredibly grateful for the blanket._

"_You were lucky to escape your captors. Though I think you may have been confused, you were not swimming towards the shore. Are you sure you are all right?" The man rubbed her tussled hair with a smile. It was then that she recognized him, he was the man talking with her sister._

"_Daphne!" Olivia jumped up but her rescuer put his arms around her quickly._

"_Daphne is okay, she is in the pier worried but fine. I promise."_

"_Prince Eric, we are here." Grimsby said as he pulled the boat to port._

"_Prince… where are we?" Olivia said looking around at the deserted port as she was lifted by the Prince off the boat._

"_My name is Prince Eric, and we are somewhere private. I didn't think you wanted to get bombarded by the worried villagers. I told your sister to get her family and come here, they will undoubtedly be worried. " Eric said with a shy smile as he put Olivia down on the sand._

_Olivia nodded and it was the first time she saw him in his white v-neck collared shirt and red cummerbund, navy pants, and black boots that were utterly soaked. She looked up at him, mortified._

"_I am so sorry, Prince Eric…I" Olivia stood up to curtsy, her mother's endless teachings on manners flooding her mind. Eric grabbed her shoulders tenderly and chuckled at her like a child._

"_Please, we can get through formalities when we have some warm stew in that belly of yours." Eric said as he raised his arm to lead the way to his castle with a warm smile on his perfect face. He led her into one of his guest chambers and a homely woman with her hair in bun with a red apron and a blue shirt came in with fresh clothes for Olivia._

"_My dear, you are a beauty. You poor child, you must have had such a scare. Here you go now, dry yourself off and into something warmer." Carlotta came in a fuss as she threw Olivia's wet gown to the side and led her to a warm bath. Carlotta talked so fast Olivia couldn't put in a single word, she must have thought her to be mute._

_Several hours later Olivia stepped out in a beautiful blue dress with her hair dry and styled by none other than Carlotta herself. Eric was waiting for her in the library, also dressed up handsomely. Eric choked on his drink and dropped the books on the shelf as he stumbled back flustered by the beautiful girl._

"_Are you alright?" Olivia said worried as she saw Eric turn red._

"_Yes, yes I am fine." Eric said clearing his throat and wanting nothing more than to disappear._

"_I wanted to say thank you, Prince Eric. I am not sure what would have happened…" Olivia said as she remembered Killian Jones looking at he threw her overboard._

"_Please, lady Olivia there is no need. It isn't every day I can rescue the most beautiful damsel I have ever seen in distress." Eric said as he took her hand and gracefully kissed it. His crystal blue eyes looked deep into hers and she felt her face warm with a smile. This was Prince Eric, heir of the kingdom and currently looking to wed if rumors were to be believed._

"_Lady Olivia, My Prince, dinner is ready and Chef Louis is especially exuberant over this meal. I am also pleased to announce Lady Olivia's family is here." Grimsby looked much cleaner now that he was dressed in a black jacket and gray pants. He was an older gentleman, serious and stiff and very muscular. He was deceptive in his grace, someone Olivia would never want to see angry._

"_If you are ready?" Eric said as he extended his hand and Olivia took it with a smile._

"_I am not sure I can bear telling mama and papa what happened. I am not sure I remember it well…" Olivia said as she widened her eyes in worry._

"_My Lady, you were very brave and no one could ask more of you." Eric said reassuringly as they walked into the dinner room. Olivia's sister ran to embrace her with her mother right behind._

"_Oh, Prince Eric we are forever in your debt." Olivia's father shook his hand and then embraced him roughly. It shocked Olivia, he did not usually express his feeling this way._

_Eric nodded gallantly waiting for the family to express their gratitude before they sat for dinner. Olivia noticed how the Prince ensured he sat next to her and when she saw her mother's gaze she was sure she wasn't the only one._

"_The Prince is having a ball here in the palace. I hope you and your daughters will be able to attend." Grimsby spoke to Olivia's parents and her mother smiled a very cunning smile. It made Olivia's stomach turn._

"_Oh we would absolutely delighted. What is th occasion?" Her mother asked innocently and Olivia looked at Eric who simply looked down at his food in dread._

"_We hope to find a bride for my Prince. Isn't that right Eric? The whole kingdom wants to see you happily settled down, with the right girl." Grimsby said as he winked at Olivia who instantly turned red, though not as red as Eric._

"_Yes Prince, we do. I see the hesitation in your eyes, it's the same look I get from Olivia. These youth are so scared to marry! She has so many suitors and has yet to pick one." Olivia's mother said strategically and Eric looked up at Olivia, concerned._

"_It is your duty to marry, a duty that can only be ignored for so long." Grimsby said to both Eric and Olivia as they looked down at the table like chastised children._

"_I just can't imagine marrying a stranger…" Olivia said loud enough for Grimsby and her mother to hear._

"_No, you need to find the right one." Eric said a little louder and Olivia turned to see his handsome face narrow with stubbornness._

"_Eric please, we've been through this." Grimsby began sternly._

"_Oh, she's out there somewhere. I just… I just haven't found her yet." Eric said authoritatively and it stopped all conversation of marriage. He smiled bashfully at Olivia who could not remember being more thankful in her life. He cleared his throat and went back to eating the delicious crab Chef Louis had prepared… it was delicious. Olivia smiled too… as her mother changed the conversation expertly towards more appealable topics._

* * *

__A/N: Thanks to "odetted99" for her kind review and to those who subscribed to the story! Please don't hesitate on letting me know on what you think! And yes "odetted99" you are most certainly right! Glad I blew your mind. This story is more of a twist. ;) Will be back with more soon!


	4. The witch who lives in the cottage

_The cottage was magnificent, as big as cottages came given the small size of the island. The structure of the walls snaked around the entire cottage, big bulbous wood that grew grotesque tumors, knotted and darkened the wood. Like all homes in the Caribbean's, the wild trees and vines latched on and made their way up the walls. It wasn't known why the leaves and vines turned black when it touched this house, but dark they turned, though not a one was dead. Instead of the shrunken, shriveled, and stiff greenery one would expect from a darkened plant, these were not dead. In fact, they looked quite opposite of dead. The leaves were huge, grown to an enormous size for such small plants. The vines were also thick, healthy, but all were a green so deep and dark it made one think they had a different life force their vibrant neighbors. Alone, in this remote part of an island, stood this weary cottage. Barnabas Darkhorn admired it so, unafraid of what he couldn't possibly begin to understand about the house or its owner. All he knew for certain that she was magnificent._

_Barnabas hesitated. For he was experiencing a fear he had not known before, and it wasn't because of the house or the beautiful woman who lived inside it. It was because of the news he brought with him, news that would surely anger the mistress of the house. It was unclear if she still had a soul, or if that soul ever existed. Regardless, the result was a mystifying and most dreadful creature._

_He took a deep breath and walked into the clearing and straight towards the door. Roses black as night but soft as clouds intertwined around the home, scaling up the walls and through the windows. Barnabas knocked on the carved door that had been darkened by the sun and restricted by the intense heat._

_"Ay, ye be here mistress?" He called out. No answer. He knocked again. This time the door opened._

_Barnabas walked into the well-lit home, the smells bombarded him. So used to fragrances of salt and seas, he had to take a moment and deal with the smell of earth. It was a putrid smell to him, combined with wood and the smell of animals. Things which are only found on land, smells intensified by the heat. Though the house itself was cool, and more organized than he had ever seen, Barnabas felt very out of place. Never had he seen so many bottles of glass lined up so precisely. After all, those were delicate things, and delicate things were not made or ships. The furniture that could be seen was old, made of wood that also knotted with tumors and shaped into tables and chairs. What was most perplexing was that every bit of furniture had roots, and those roots went into the ground and mixed with the soil. As if the land knew what was needed in every room and shaped itself accordingly. This might have seemed impossible, but then again Barnabas was not educated and thus chopped it up to that, lack of knowledge of such things. Still, the smell of salty air could be found lingering in corners of the house, and for that he was grateful._

_"Why have you come here Barnabas?"_

_The voice shattered the discomfort he felt through the smells and cleared his mind. He followed the heavy voice that purred as deep as a tiger's growl, it was incredibly seductive. Barnabas found himself face to face with eyes as brown as caramel, bottomless and hazy. They were greatly noticed against her black eyeshadow that wisped around her eyes. She wasn't smiling, the truth was he had never seen her smile. Though the Captain had often referred to her smiles as one of his most prized possessions, how Barnabas longed for that treasure. Her black brows furrowed, growing impatient with his silence. He couldn't care, for he was admiring her olive skin that bronzed in the sun. Her hair, black as night it almost shone purple, fell to her back and knotted by the salt and winds from being at sea. He could not help but notice her black corset, or her breasts that spilled over the top. The corset cinched above the waist, exposing her naval and part of her perfectly rounded hips. She wore a purple cummerbund and dark brown pants that tightened around her meaty thighs. The boots she wore were black, fashioned by tar and raised up to her knees. Though burned to blacken, her heels were said to be made of bone, one her most dangerous weapons as it was the most concealed. Perhaps it was because he thought he saw a smear on said heels that resemebled dried blood, or it was because her brown lips tightened into a straight line, but Barnabas snapped out of his desire._

_"I bring ye bad tidings Cap'n…" Barnabas looked down at her shoes again, he had not known how to tell her._

_"Speak." She instructed, looking at his resolve strengthen against his fear. Barnabas was a broad, sturdy man of few ambitions other than to work on a ship and take women where he saw fit. He was strong, but all men of the sea were strong, it came with the job. His dirty green eyes looked at her hungrily, too ignorant to listen to the fear inside his bones. The fear that told him she was dangerous, that he should run. He looked back into her eyes, serious as she had ever known him to be. Something was very wrong indeed._

_"Our Cap'n Cecealia is dead, he died at sea, fightin' with a cutlass and a smile." Barnabas looked at the woman unconsciously hold her chest as her breaths began to turn shallow. He rather liked seeing her like that, seeming weak and helpless._

_"Where is the loot?"_

_"None to be heard of, Cap'n."_

_"Where is his ship?" She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in irritation, this news made no sense._

_"Taken by mutiny, it was the scurvy dog, Jones!" Barnabas saw her eyes set ablaze with anger, felt it charge the room with her power that he had always felt but never understood. He saw small beads of sweat trail down her neck and onto her ample bosom. What he wouldn't do for a taste._

_"Killian Jones killed the Captain, on his own ship with his crew right there?!" She raised her hand and stuck his face so quickly Barnabas was only aware of it when he felt his left cheek throbbing. He felt himself harden, wanting nothing more than to strike her back and then fuck her right on the floor. He had enough sense to not act on either impulse for her speech was not the only thing that distinguished her among every woman or girl he had ever met. She was as likely to kill you as she was to curse you._

_"Ay, the Cap'n wouldn' let any interfere. It was him an' Jones fightin' over the loot, a wench with hair red as fire. Most of em' stayed with Jones, not I." Barnabas explained best he could, but her wild nature was distracting for him._

_"The girl, where is she?"_

_"Jones threw her starboard, over an' into the waters."_

_"He was saving her?" This caused her even more anger, he killed his Captain to save a girl!_

_"Ay."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"Don't know, but when I find out I be cuttin' off his arse an' feedin' it to me knave."_

_His anger impressed her, he could tell by the way her gaze inspected him. His manhood stood parallel to the floor and he straightened his back, unashamed of his desire for her. She smiled, a knowing smile, a smile that set his blood boiling with lust._

_"My brave, strong Barnabas, you will take me to the seas our Cap'n died in." She said in a low purr as she walked closer towards him._

_"Ay." He growled back._

_"You will help me find this girl, the one Killian fought for?"_

_"Ay."_

_"Then we will find that miserable piece of curvy Jones and-"_

_"Take his jug o' rum an' start mutinizin'. I will bring him to ye feet, make em' beg like rats… and then ye can chop their heads right off an' feed em' to the hounds, Cap'n." Barnabas closed the distance between them, feeling his manhood throbbing against his pants. She touched his cheek, gently tracing the mark of her hand that imprinted his skin. His skin was dark, tanned by the salt and sun of the sea. His face was handsome, rugged and hardened by the years. His eyebrows were thick and brown with slight red tints, they were the only indication of what color his hair might have been given that he had not shaved it off. He had markings and scars all over his arms and chest, which was always exposed saved when he wore a brown vest that never buttoned._

_"Find me a crew, Barnabas. Be my first mate, sail under a woman and I promise you the rewards will be beyond your wildest imagination." She pressed herself seductively against him, let his eyes wander as her hands grazed his muscled chest._

_"I only want one treasure and it's between your legs, Cap'n." He grabbed her hair, pulled it back forcefully and felt her anger wash over him._

_"My name is Vanessa, your Captain Cecaelian." She stared back at him defiantly, feigning a weakness she didn't have._

_"Vanessa." He growled as she grabbed his neck and let her nails dig into his skin until she felt blood when he kissed her hard. He threw her on the table, lust clouding his vision so that all he could see was her caramel eyes._

_"Get me what I want, and you shall have your most precious treasure." Vanessa put her finger in her mouth, tasting the blood she had taken from him. He was hers, would always be hers from that moment forward. With one last fist full of hair and salty kiss he left, eager to please her, his dark mistress._

_Vanessa walked to the back of the cottage, past several rooms and into the hidden entrance of a cave. With the light of a torch she moved deeper into its bowels, until she came upon the cavern of water. The blue waters reflected its bright blue hues around the enormous cave so that the torch was no longer needed. The sun made the most extraordinary colors of purple and green illuminate in the rocky walls. Vanessa saw her two electric pets slither around in the water below her, each with one glowing eye. They moved around each other, perfectly in sync waiting for her, obeying any and every command she desired of them._

_She began to undress, easily sliding her clothes off the floor until the only thing left was her purple cummerbund. She put her foot in the water and it turned black, as if the water itself was turning to smoke. She had known her love, her captain, the only one who had ever accepted her for who she was had been dead days before Barnabas had come. What she hadn't known was why, and she felt it was her fault. Had her Captain bothered with a girl with hair of fire if she had not asked him? The thought brought her down to her knees, but then she saw her error. It was Killian Jones, that little pathetic piece of meat that had killed the Captain that had given him everything. If not for the Captain's generous nature in granting him position on his ship, where would Killian be? And what cause would Killian have to kill her Captian, a girl? That was the most despicable thought of all, Killian's feeling for a woman brought about the end of her love. It was the greatest insult of all, his weakness was intolerable and she would suffer it no longer._

_"Killian Jones, ye beware, for I see you." The water turned dark before a large water bubble floated up towards her. She saw Killian Jones smiling carelessly, a smirk she had found insufferably arrogant since he had come aboard her love's ship. Her eyes narrowed and her anger melted into the water, making her two pets move faster, deadlier to others in the sea. They whispered in her ear, their silky melodic voices vibrating through her head. Ursula._

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is! Just a short little chapter to introduce the sea witch! muahahahaha! I owe thanks to my dear friend, Jeanette, who so kindly helps me write this story and helps me with the twists and plot developments. And I also want to thank each and everyone of you who add this story on alert and favorite lists! Thanks especially to "Eline, BelleinWonderland, and victorianrule" for your kind words that brought a big ol' smile to my face! Happy New Year to you all and I will be back soon with more!


	5. The Ball

_That night Olivia found herself not being able to sleep once again. Firstly, the dream she had the prior night still plagued her. Secondly, today's earlier events and almost being kidnapped by pirates. And thirdly, because she still could not fathom the fact that in the end Killian Jones had saved her life. It was something she had not expected since he didn't make any sort of move when they began to take her away. His ferocity and determination came suddenly out of nowhere. Apart of her hated admitting that she had been wrong about him._

_And then there was the situation with Prince Eric. Oh goodness it was as if fate was laughing in her face. She was incredibly grateful to him and for how kind he was to her and her family. Olivia's mother would not stop talking about him once they got into a carriage and walked through the front door of their house. It had tired Olivia beyond measure and how enthusiastic about the whole situation she was. Its as almost as she didn't care for Olivia to almost be kidnapped by pirates or drowning to death. It revolted her to even think of her mother's next plans._

_Olivia lied still in bed not being able to sleep a wink dreading the days to come._

* * *

_The days had slowly and idly passed by. Rumors had quickly spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom that Prince Eric was possibly courting Lady Olivia. The Hertford's were often invited to dine with Prince Eric or he would be a distinguished guest at their household. Some were saying they were already secretly engaged and waiting for the right moment to make the announcement._

_All were rumors were untrue and ridiculous. However, she didn't worry over that._

_Her worry over the past days events had occupied a place in the back of her mind during the day, but at night she just could not stop thinking about him. The way he held her and looked at her before tossing her overboard rendered her speechless. She wondered if he survived or had been tossed to the bottom of the abyss and is dead._

_No, she could not bring herself to think that he died. She hoped he didn't and she hated thinking about it because for some unexplainable reason it would bring a tightening to her chest and tears to her eyes._

_"Prince Eric is surely to not want to leave your side the entire night!" Lady Eleanor's excitement dragged Olivia from her reverie of worry and wondering about Killian Jones' life._

_"Oh mama he will have to attend to his other guests." Olivia said passively with a wave of her hand as Verona styled her fiery red locks into and elegant up-do. Lady Eleanor scowled and Olivia noticed through the reflection on her vanity mirror. She knew her mother hated the fact that she was not flailing over Prince Eric, like most young ladies her age in the kingdom were. He was handsome and the perfect gentlemen-he was the epitome of what a Prince should be. However, he was lacking something and Olivia could not put her finger on it._

_"Must you make such comments?" Lady Eleanor questioned, clearly annoyed with her attitude. All she wanted was for Olivia to find a good match and someone who will offer her a bright future. A future that will lead to many great things for Olivia and the family._

_"I only speak truth mama." She simply said as she dabbed jasmine water on her wrists and neck. "I will do my best to be as charming as you have raised me to be."_

_A smile tugged at the corner of her mother's lips. "I only wish the best for you my dear girl."_

_"I know." Olivia replied with a small smile. A smile that she had to force. She loved her mother, she did. However, the idea of her mother pushing her toward the highest bidder was not something she was okay with. Yet, she did it anyway and now here she was getting on day by day hoping one day freedom would come._

_"Now, I must go check on Daphne." Lady Eleanor kissed the top of Olivia's head and walked out of the room not noticing her eldest daughter's true feelings. Olivia decided not to dwell on that. To be honest she needed a distraction and a ball seemed like a good idea._

_These days she found herself thinking about the pirate way too much._

_'The pirate that is probably dead because of you.' Her subconscious pointed out to her as Verona twirled the last red curl with her finger. Olivia smiled at her in satisfaction, ignoring the tightening in her chest. "Thank you Verona." Olivia inspected the work from side to side in the mirror. Her hair was towered up perfectly and elegantly on her head with a few loose curls cascading to the side curving at her neck. Her neck which was adorned by a small wreath-like sapphire necklace and dangling earrings to match. Her eyes were clouded by a simple black sheer ribbon that made her eyes standout incredibly. Verona stepped back to admire the deep blue silk gown that had been made especially for the occasion. It was the perfect gown for her with its heart-shaped bodice and with a full skirt that she could easily twirl in._

_"You look beautiful, milady!" Verona said astounded._

_Olivia smiled kindly at her. "Thanks to you." She grasped Verona's hand and then walked out the door with deep hesitation residing in the back of her mind._

* * *

_Prince Eric's seaside palace was already lively with music and laughter as guests made their way into the elaborate decorated ballroom. Masks of all colors and fabrics made it seem as if a rainbow made its way into the lavish palace. The entire upper crust of the Kingdom was present. All were enjoying themselves with all manner of things. Such as the pastry tables filled with all kinds of treats both tropical and new eccentric dishes. Gushing fountains' of sherry and champagne provided guests with refreshment. Endless selections of meats and other delicacies that all guests were sure to enjoy. For entertainment there were card tables scattered around the sitting room as well as other interesting game tables. As to Prince Eric's request there were all kinds of flowers that embellished all the rooms, including a massive canopy of flowers that covered the entire ballroom._

_The guests were all instructed to keep their masks on the entire evening until the clock strikes midnight and that is when everyone can reveal themselves._

_"Isn't this lovely Olivia!" Daphne gushed like a child eating sweets as they walked into the ballroom._

_"It most certainly is." Olivia tried very hard to sound as enthusiastic as her, but she was failing. It went unnoticed by Daphne, for she was too busy taking in everything, however someone was bound to notice._

_Finding it best to avoid questioning, Olivia plastered the most decadent smile upon her face as she made her way through the crowd mingling with guests. Being amongst a sea of people who possibly envied you behind your back irked her, however she waved it off as she was offered a glass of champagne and she gladly sipped it. Daphne had ventured off in search of her friends and her parents were speaking with fellow noblemen and woman, possibly already enjoying a good game of cards._

_Olivia never felt more alone in a crowded room, but she tried to welcome any distraction that game her way._

_"I'm glad I was able to find you in this sea of people." Prince Eric said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Lady Olivia, you look beautiful as ever if not more tonight."_

_Olivia felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She did like him, there was no doubt about that. She curtsied gracefully and effortlessly as her mother had taught her. "Thank you, your highness." She glanced up into his eyes which were hidden by a gold mask. His eyes still had that youth-like gleam she admired. "I am just another silk skirt embellishing your beautiful palace." Olivia let out a melodic laugh as she fluttered her fan open._

_"No, you are the most beautiful." He determined with a chuckle and extended his hand. "Care to embellish it more with you twirling around?"_

_"I would be delighted." Olivia said with a sincere smile._

_Prince Eric did not need any further permission and whisked Olivia into the dance floor. The music flowed through out the elaborate room and they both kept up with each other quite beautifully. Prince Eric held onto her and she grasped his shoulders as the music began to escalate faster. He twirled her here and there. It was a jig she quite enjoyed and she felt as if she was floating as he kept her on her toes. Prince Eric was an excellent partner. As he twirled her once more, she noticed many people staring at them as they circled the entire ballroom in one graceful sweep._

_Before she knew it, the music stopped and all the guests applauded for the wonderful display of dancing._

_"My it appears everyone approved of our dancing skills." Eric whispered as the moved about once more around the dance floor positioning themselves for a two-step waltz._

_"Mostly yours, I simply followed along." Olivia smiled as if it was nothing._

_The quartet to play a two-step waltz and as Olivia took hold of Eric's hand once more, a man with black and gold mask came up and tapped Eric's shoulder._

_"If you don't mind your highness, I would like to have the honor of dancing with Lady Olivia."_

_Olivia's heart dropped instantly. She recognized the mystery man's voice and his penetrating blue eyes from behind his mask. It was the pirate…Killian Jones. Eric simply nodded in discomfort and let go of Olivia reluctantly._

_Before Olivia could say anything in protest, Killian took hold of her waist and swept her up into the waltz almost as effortlessly as Eric had done, if not even better._

_"What on earth are you doing here?" Olivia whispered harshly as the moved about the dance floor._

_Killian grasped her tighter and smirked. "A pirate never tells his secret, Lady Olivia." The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine._

_"I thought you were dead." Olivia said frantically still not believing that Killian was indeed holding her and no one in the room had any idea there was a pirate amongst them._

_"Ah yes, well I'm sorry to dash all your hopes. I am very much alive and Captain of my very own ship. Death was not a suiting option milady." Killian gazed at her as she looked away from him. She was incredibly the most stunning woman he had encountered in his entire life. Maybe saving her was not an entirely bad thing. She had been the unexpected key for the opportunity of taking over Captain Cacealia's ship and crew. Something he had been wanting to do since he ever boarded that ship._

_"Glad to hear it, Captain." Olivia with an unimpressed tone. "Although, I am surprised your crew did not decide to best you with a mutiny." She laughed bitterly as he fanned her out._

_Killian brought her back in harshly, slamming his body with hers and whisked her off into another direction of the ballroom. "And how would you know about such things, love? A lady from your social standing is highly unlikely to know."_

_"I read books." Olivia answered determined. "I am not as naïve as you might think I am. I maybe sheltered, however I go out of my way to know about the world beyond palace walls."_

_He smirked and that irked her. Suddenly the room was getting unbearably hot and her skin was flustered as he still held a tight hold on her. "And you do this by books?" Killian chuckled and shook his head. "One does not know the world until they have lived outside the palace walls. Books can only offer you so much and sometimes such information maybe inaccurate."_

_"Just because you are a pirate doesn't mean you have truly known the world." Olivia hissed at him as he twirled her gracefully and a bit more slowly this time as the music was winding down._

_"Captain, milady." Killian corrected her with the smirk never leaving his lips. Lips that Olivia, despite herself, wanted to kiss. "Come now, darling, even you know that I have."_

_"You don't know my world." She challenged as she acknowledged the decadence of the room._

_"I have to be honest and I find it incredibly boring. Is this world truly what you want?" His tone was no longer cunning nor arrogant. It was a serious question she never asked herself._

_Olivia caught a glimpse of her family enjoying everything this glittering world offered and they were happy. Daphne smiled beautifully and admired the splendor. "I endure for them." She whispered, but Killian heard her. He understood and he didn't press the matter of that front. "But I want freedom." She muttered lowly as the music finally stopped and they looked straight at each other._

_"You won't get it here, especially with that Prince of yours." Killian nodded toward the direction of where Prince Eric was standing, trying hard not to make it noticeable that he had been glancing at Killian and Olivia the entire dance._

_"He isn't mine." Olivia said in an irritated tone._

_"Then the only person standing in your way is you." Killian leaned in and whispered in her ear._

_Without noticing she leaned against him. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" She decided to change the subject for her sanity._

_Killian inhaled her scent of jasmine and slightly pulled away to look into her eyes. "An unsuspecting housewife." He winked and disappeared into the crowd._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years and are now ready to get back into the groove of our Sundays to come with all new OUAT episodes! I am beyond excited! With that in mind, please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts. I kindly appreciate them!**


	6. The Stranger that walked into her life

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviews and I apologize for the delay! My schedule was a little hectic this past week. Also please note that italics text is in the past and the non-italics is set in present day Storybrooke. This maybe a bit of shocker twist you will discover ;)

* * *

"_Lady Olivia?" Prince Eric spoke her name as he noticed her staring off into the crowd. Through her thin material for a mask he noticed her sparkling emerald eyes narrow in the direction across the room. He even noticed her grip on his arm tighten and her knuckles turned pale white. "Olivia." Prince Eric said gently as he brushed a stray curl from her forehead aside._

_Olivia snapped from her stern stare and was startled by Prince Eric's soft touch. "Oh…yes?" Her green eyes softened as she looked into his. _

"_You seem to be elsewhere." Prince Eric commented as he tried to see what Olivia was staring at so closely. _

"_I just-" Olivia tried to switch off between paying attention to Prince Eric and staring in the direction of where Killian stood flirting with another young woman about Olivia's age. The young woman in the violet colored gown had an obnoxious laugh as she snapped open her fan and fluttered her eyes at Killian, who added more fuel to the fire by kissing her hand. The young woman almost lost her balance by Killian's innocent yet seductive action. Killian only smirked and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. The young woman nodded with a grin on her delicate face and Killian offered his arm. Olivia was fuming and blinked in absolute anger that when she opened her eyes, Killian had disappeared with the young woman. "I just need some fresh air." Olivia pulled away from Prince Eric harshly and left him without any other explanation. _

_Before Prince Eric could question her any further, she disappeared in the sea of people._

* * *

"Take that and that you scurvy bilge rat!" A young girl's voice yelled as she swung her wooden sword this way and that against her opponent, Henry Mills.

Henry laughed and blocked another one of her blows, just like David had taught him to. "I'm afraid I may be too fast for you codfish!"

Melody scrunched her face in further concentration as she moved about the moist grass. She lunged forward as Henry moved toward her, but she was unsuccessful. Henry managed to block that blow as well as he jumped on top of the stone bench and swung back and forth.

"Mel, I think you should ask David to help you with your sword fighting skills." Henry's friendly advice made Melody stop swinging her wooden sword.

"I don't think mom and dad would let me Henry." She said defeated as she set her sword aside whilst taking a seat on the bench. "Especially my dad." Melody knew all too well that playing pirates was strictly off limits to her. She wasn't quite sure as to why and she dared not ask.

"Well, they shouldn't have to know." Henry sat down next to Melody.

Melody's big blue eyes looked at Henry in horror. "I can't lie to them." She said quickly knowing both of her parents all too well. She loved them dearly, but sometimes they were too smothering. Trying to protect her from some impending invisible danger, even more so with Mary-Margaret and Emma gone.

Henry nodded in understanding. Lying was out of the question and it wasn't worth Melody getting in trouble over it. "My mom- Emma- once told me that she always knew when someone was lying." He remembered fondly. "I miss her." He said sadly as he fiddled with the wooden sword in his hands.

Melody placed her arm around Henry. "My mom and David will find a way to bring them back, don't worry Henry." She reassured him with a smile tugging at the corner of her pink lips, that were the same as her mother's.

"Hey Henry look who is here for you!" Ariel smiled as she saw the two children sitting on the bench in what seemed to be a serious conversation. Her heart sank at the thought of Henry and how terrible he must feel about Emma and Mary-Margaret being stuck in the other land.

"Thanks again Ariel." David said with a small smile as he walked beside her toward Henry and Melody.

Ariel glanced at David. "No problem, we love having Henry here and you know you can count on me for anything. I owe you a lot."

David waved it off. "Its funny how everything just came back all at once and you don't owe me anything. I was only helping out a friend."

Ariel only smiled sadly as she remembered the short time she and Charming shared a bond of some kind. "You live up to your name, you know that." She remarked as she stopped in the middle of the garden.

He blushed slightly and shook his head. "Now you flatter me." David chuckled.

"I only speak truth." Ariel's melodic laugh filled the late afternoon air.

"Mom, can Henry come over tomorrow?" Mel asked as she took hold of her mother's hand.

David smiled at the sight of the beautiful little girl, who had become his grandson's best friend. He knelt down before her and offered his hand. Melody took it and he grasped it. She was as sweet and adventurous as her mother. Her complexion of was of pure cream and her lips were as red as a rose, just like her mother as well. Except her hair was the color of ebony and her eyes were piercing blue. She was stunning and being the daughter of the princess of the sea made her so precious. "I have a better idea Mel, what about you and your mom join Henry and I for dinner at Granny's?" David looked up at Ariel with a slight plead in his eyes.

"Oh mom please please can we go!?" Melody begged excitedly.

Ariel only smiled as she smoothed her daughter's black shiny hair and nodded. "Sure, why not. Go get your jacket and let me head inside to call your dad."

Henry and Melody didn't have to be told twice. They ran inside the house without looking back. David and Ariel followed them back inside with smiles on their faces. It was a comfort to them both that Henry and Melody found each other, especially with the current predicament at the moment. Even though Melody was from another land and slightly different from the other children, Henry embraced her for the true friend she was to him.

"How are things with Eric?" David asked as Ariel dug into her purse for her cell phone.

She sighed as she dialed her husband's number. "Everything is okay, its just that-" Ariel gave David a sudden apologetic look and moved away. "Hey, Mel and I are going to be at Granny's tonight with David and Henry. I will see you when I get home." Ariel hung up with a heavy heart because Eric had not answered any of her phone calls today. She feared as to what was to become of her relationship with him now that the curse was lifted. "I'm sorry just had to leave a message."

"Its okay." David put on his jacket.

"And to answer your question, I just don't know. He has been rather distant lately." Ariel didn't elaborate any further because she could hear Henry and Melody bounding down the steps.

David nodded in understanding because he saw first hand that Eric had sort of secluded and buried himself at work. Best deciding to not cast a dark cloud over dinner, David grasped Ariel's shoulder to reassure her that everything would be okay. She smiled in gratitude for him not questioning her any further, especially with Melody around.

If she only knew the secret her mother was trying to protect her from.

* * *

_She had no idea what had possessed her to go back to the lagoon. Yet, here she was waiting to see if the pirate would make an appearance. At times Olivia hated her own curiosity. It often caused her to get into trouble. However she could not bare the thought of not coming. Fortunately, no one questioned her as to where she would be going. They figured it was her usual afternoon walk. _

_Deciding to relax, she took off her slippers and dipped her feet in the crystal blue water. She would not swim today for the fact that he might show up. Something told her he would. _

_The soft breeze blew around her as she began to sing to herself as the cool water lapped around her feet. _

'_My heart is pierced by cupid, _

_I disdain all glitter and gold, _

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold,_

_Come all ye pretty fair maids,_

_Whoever ye may be,_

_Love a jolly sailor bold that plows the raging sea.'_

_He watched for quite a while, hiding in the shadows, before he made his presence known. As a boy sneaking around had always been one of his strengths, and it was a skill he hadn't quite lost as a pirate. If anything, he had expanded on it and become far more dangerous. _

_And her voice…_

"_Well what do we have here?" He commented, swaggering from where he had hidden in the dark. _

_She jumped as she heard his voice. Quite funny that she had just met him once and she recognized his voice. 'Because you have never heard one like or anything close to it. You are enthralled by how seductive it sounds.' Olivia scolded herself and her subconscious for such a ridiculous notion that despite her best efforts was very true. She placed a hand over her heaving chest. What worried her was that she didn't know if she was startled by his sudden presence or the fact that he did indeed show up. _

"_I see that you remain ungallant, by startling an unsuspecting woman." She said annoyed. _

_Killian only smirked. She was very feisty and did not seem to fear the fact that he was a pirate. Who could kidnap her and rip her away from the decadence that was her life. However, she didn't quite seem to enjoy that life if she seeked solace in this lagoon. "Unsuspecting woman? I doubt that you were unsuspecting, otherwise why would you have shown up again? You have more clothes to give me, love?" His laugh was like a velvet that was delicately carried by the small breeze and it laid a sudden blanket of shivers down her spine. _

"_I came here because it is what I do almost every afternoon." She huffed as she tucked back a stray curl from her face. "Have you more pirate flags to provide me with?" Olivia slowly stood up and faced him fully. _

_He watched as she stood up with grace and the way her delicate hands smoothed out her light blue dress. Her fiery red hair was piled up and stray curls framed her lovely face. Killian had to admit she was sight to behold. Well, a slight change from the women he usually kept company with. "Well, it is good to know my afternoons will be far more interesting. And no, I do not. In fact, my ship has no flag because I ungallantly gave it to you." He remarked as he took a seat on the rock near the water's edge. _

"_You could have spared your ship such a loss, Captain Jones." Olivia remarked nonchalantly as she snapped open her fan. It was becoming unbearably hot for her. _

"_I was simply proving a point, darling." Killian replied back with a wave of his hand. He smirked as he watched her. There was just something about her incredibly different from all those others of her stature. _

_Olivia stopped fanning herself and remained still. "How did you find out about my name?" She asked suspiciously. Her family name was something she deeply cherished as well as the love for her family. Even though at times they suffocated her with their high expectations of her. She didn't want to be pressured into anything, much less a marriage. But that wasn't the point at the time being. She banished said expectations and thoughts from her head for the time being. Olivia decided to focus on the pirate before her. A small smirk appeared on the corner of her pink lips. _

"_The whole kingdom knows about you as well as the fact that you have caught the Prince's eye." Killian still could not help but tease. She was incredibly easy to and she seemed to secretly enjoy it. "It wasn't hard to gather information from whispers here and there." He had come to know her name during one of his port visits and also while he enjoyed a couple of drinks with his crew. Everyone in this bloody kingdom was talking about Prince Eric and the precious Lady Olivia. _

_Olivia looked away from him as he mentioned Prince Eric. She detested being viewed as such a prize and she could not also stand that they were already bounding her to the Prince when he had not shown the intetion to. But that was something she held onto desperately. Somethig within herself told her that Prince Eric was interested in her and no doubt her mother would, without hesitation, gladly keep her in Prince Eric's line of sight. _

_Killian noticed Olivia's change of attitude. There was a rare sense of longing and desperation in her green eyes. To him, Olivia seemed to be tightly bound and shackled to this life she seemed she wanted to escape from. Even last night, no matter how much she said that she stayed for her family, Killian could see that she was drowning. The sadness in her eyes was something that haunted him since the moment he first laid eyes on her. _

"_Don't believe such ridiculous rumours." She said harshly as she reached for her shoes. _

_Killian simply chuckled. "Well love, from what I saw last night those rumours seemed to be very true to me."_

_Olivia sighed and turned to look at him in the eye. For a second, she lost her train of thought as she stared into his blue eyes that were unlike anything she had ever seen. They were like sea storms in its darkest hour, but with a certain light that was promised at the end of the storm. _

"_Appearances can be incredibly deceiving." Olivia said with an edge to her melodic voice. _

"_Aye, I was was walking proof of that notion last night." He agreed still with a bit of humour hidden in his silky voice. _

_He did blend in quite well and he seemed to have delighted a couple of the guests. Where on earth did he come from? And why was he there in the first place? These and many other questions invaded her thoughts as she watched him dip his hands into the water. _

_Olivia couldn't help it any longer and before she realized it, the question had already come out of her mouth. "Why were you there?"_

_Killian glanced over his shoulder. "For simple pleasure." He answered with no intention on elaborating on the matter. He had seen the way Olivia had looked at him and that other young woman that had caught his eye. To be quite frank, her reaction did not surprise him in the slightest. After all, it had been his full intention to. _

_Olivia placed on her shoes and simply shrugged. "For simple pleasure it seemed that you fit into it quite well."_

"_I am not entirely naïve about your world, love. Like I've said before- I know it." He said it as if nothing and stood up just as she did. _

_Olivia said nothing more and she decided to swallow her pride for the sole fact that he had indeed saved her life. "I never said thank you for saving my life." She swallowed hard. "In which case, thank you. I don't have any gold on me, but here accept these as some form of payment for what you have done." Olivia removed her simple diamond earrings and held them out to him. _

_Killian looked up at her and then the palm of her hand. "Your jewelry is something I don't need, darling." To be honest, he took offense in her offering him her jewelry- something he could have easily aquired. He took offense because he didn't want that from her, a genuine thank you would have been more than enough. _

"_Then what do you need?" Olivia questioned. She couldn't help herself with him. He was a mysterious stranger that had suddenly walked into her life and saved it. Was it wrong of her to be curious as to why he had comeback? _

"_For now nothing at all." He answered sincerely as he slowly rose up from his seat by the water's edge. _

"_One day you will and I won't have anything greater to offer you." Olivia insisted because she hated the idea of having to owe a pirate anything. It was the best she could do at the moment, no- it was the best she would be able to ever do. _

_Killian shook his head and cupped her chin. Olivia stood incredibly still as he held her. She was not expecting him to do so and as if a huge wave came over her, the tingles ran up and down her spine and her breath caught as he leaned in closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face. Killian's glimmering blue eyes caught sight of how breathless she was and this was evidence to her heaving bosom. Corsets were always something he enjoyed seeing a woman wearing. But what captivated him more were her green eyes that sparked with his one single touch. He proceeded to caress her cheek with his thumb. She gasped slightly and closed her eyes. Why was he affecting her in such a way? _

"_Somehow I doubt that, milady." He whispered lowly and her eyes fluttered wide open. Olivia gazed into his mischievous eyes that were just so incredibly beautiful. His eyes would forever be engraved in her mind and surely haunt her in the sleepless nights to come. "However, accepting this as collateral will be secure enough of assruance." Before Olivia could say anything, he took the earrings from her hand and left with a mere wink and a smirk etched on his handsome face._

_Damn pirate!_

* * *

A/N: Yes, the song Olivia sang was from" Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides", I thought it would fit perfectly here too. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. For the voyage maybe doneor is it?

A/N: Very very sorry for the delay! As you know my sorry excuse is that life got in the way of my writing as well as other distractions! But here is a nice long chapter, also thanks to my friend who helped me put this chapter together! Again thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter and I hope I haven't lost some of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Vanessa approached her ship quickly, wearing a fitted purple robe that tied at the waist and stiffly fell down to her heels. It was a velvety purple, dark and dirty, fit for a captain of her beloved ship, The Amazon. Her ship was humble, needing only a crew of ten to sail her but she was fast and built to attack. She saw her crew working, lifting the trunks and water and rum into the ship deck below. All were hardened men, young by her standards, eager to prove their worth as pirates- they were perfect. Barnabas was the first to meet her, the sun glistened on his flawlessly shaved head._

"_Ye be here just in time, Cap'n. She is ready to sail." Barnabas said as he walked with her into the ship. The men arranged themselves to greet their Captain, all very aware of her by reputation. They were stern men, but arrogant as most youths were. Still, Vanessa looked at them approvingly, it was a young man she meant to catch._

"_You, what is your name pirate?" Vanessa asked a blonde haired man, the most handsome with sparkling green eyes._

"_Call me Aiden, Cap'n. Never had a last name." He smiled charmingly, he was a solid built man who had the least experience on a ship._

"_Aiden, how long have you sailed?"_

"_2 years Cap'n, I sailed from kingdom to kingdom. My ship carried goods for trade, commissioned by King Stefan himself." Aiden announced proudly._

"_It's Captain, sailor. My name is Captain, this is the Amazon, and you are all my sailors." Vanessa began to address all of the men, walking up to helm as her voice purred over the sounds of the waves. All the sailors shifted uncomfortably, she had moved farther away but had not raised her voice. It was as if she were right behind you, whispering in your ear. "You may rape, and plunder as you see fit but know that I am your master and you are mine." Her voice, raspy and deep, caressed them. Only Barnabas noticed that she no longer was speaking, though her voice was plenty heard in their minds. "We will come to know each other as family, and you will love me."_

_Vanessa walked into her chambers as she heard all the men cheer and work that much harder. Barnabas was not far behind, shutting the door as he came up behind her._

"_You enchanted them." Barnabas had a deep voice, like silk dipped in honey, sticky and beautiful._

"_You did a good job, these men will do. You must tell the helmsman to find the furthest port from where Jones took my ship."_

"_This be a small ship to make such a journey, Captain." Barnabas was concerned, his attention was always in the details._

"_Don't fret on that account, the Amazon is quite capable and you will find the seas most agreeable. Now, do you not have a crew to order about?" Vanessa dismissed him cruelly, noticing slight anger in his muddy green eyes. His breath spiked before taking his leave from her chambers, she would pay for that. Vanessa laughed mockingly as he began to shut the door, he was improving his diction, expanding his vocabulary for her._

_That first night at sea was the most eerie for the crew. The crew had not seen their Captain since her speech, but when the sun went down they heard her clear enough. Laughing, singing weary songs in languages they couldn't even begin to place. The water turned blacker than any had ever seen as the sun painted the sky pink in its wake. When the moon came to greet them the sea reflected it back and their course could be charted in the sea itself for the stars seemed trapped in those waters._

_Vanessa emerged from her quarters late at night, her eyes reflected the moons light deep and dark until they gazed upon you. Her hair was a tangled mess, swaying in the calm winds as she walked the deck. Most of the crew was asleep, save the helmsman, Barnabas, and Aiden. The winds began to get colder but they all experienced a feverish spell as they saw their Captain move to the highest deck on the ship. She began by removing her robe, swaying her hips in a slow, hypnotic rhythm. Barnabas was the one who dared move closest, but he stopped several feet away from her and he couldn't help but feel restricted. He noticed her skin pale in the moons light, she was also barefoot, clad in her white chemise. Barnabas began to hear the wind, it brought a soft melody with it, a melody that seemed to fill Vanessa's ear. The tempo picked up, filling her veins with velvet as she gave herself to the music. It wasn't a dance anyone had ever seen before, it was a dance made for the moon… dictated by the wind. Barnabas noticed a shell, perfectly white as the moon, as smooth as a pearl. It was that shell she danced around as the wind buzzed harder in his ears._

_The sea had become wild, waves higher than he had ever seen but still, she danced. His heart felt frozen from fear, surely waves as these would destroy the Amazon and all her crew. It was then, amidst the howling winds and his dancing mistress that he noticed the waves were not coming towards their ship, instead it was coming from the ship. He looked back at Vanessa who was staring straight at him with a wicked smile. She wasn't dancing anymore, she was laughing, covered in sweat as the chemise clung to her body. She picked up the shell and walked towards the ledge gently dropping herself overboard and out of Barnabas' sight._

_He yelled then, though he wasn't sure if anyone could hear him through the crashing waves. The water was still around their boat as he looked down, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He yelled her name, over and over again until he saw a sight he never would have believed. Vanessa was over the water, tentacles as big as he had ever seen keeping her afloat… tentacle where her feet should have been. Coming close to her was a woman riding on the back of a dolphin? No, she had a fin long and red as blood with hair as blonde as the sun. She moved towards Vanessa, with fear as she screamed but no voice could be heard. It was in that instant that Vanessa lifted a tentacle and wrapped it around the mermaid, making her ghostly pale. She pulled the mermaids heart out of her chest, a grotesque black film covered the mermaids chest and Vanessa had another shell, this one shined like topaz. The mermaid fell into the black waters, and Vanessa began to climb the ship, tipping it slightly on its side. Barnabas threw himself back, unable to work out his thoughts or what he had seen. He saw the black tentacle pull itself higher onto the ship, then another. He wanted to kill it, kill the creature boarding the ship but he was too afraid to move. _

_Finally he took out a blade he always carried but the tentacles turned into ropes, the ropes of sails. Thick, knotted ropes were wrapped around Vanessa's arms and legs, making her bleed as they chaffed her skin. Both the ropes and the woman were covered in the black film, but it dripped like water. Vanessa bled from her mouth and any thought of killing her vanished from his mind. He rushed to her side, throwing aside the ropes that were disentangling themselves from her skin. He grabbed her robe and covered her tenderly, fearing she was dead. Around her neck were two shells, one of pearl the other of topaz, smaller than the ones he had seen her carrying in her hands. She spit out water and blood, choking out as someone who nearly drowned. She was breathing heavy, shaking in his arms and then began to laugh in a low raspy voice._

"_Let me go, my sweet."_

_Barnabas let her go immediately, the wind had subsided and the water was as still as he had ever seen. Everything, all of the black film and ropes were gone as if it had never happened. He looked at his Captain walk away with a smile on her face, wicked and cruel as he had ever seen. His heart was heavy, grew heavier when he saw the soles of her bare feet blackened like the tentacle he had thought he had imagined. He stood up, assured that he had not just imagined this. He understood then, she enslaved everything, everyone. There was no in between, you were hers or nothing at all…_

* * *

_After a splendid dinner hosted by Prince Eric, he excused himself from Lord Hertford and invited Olivia for a walk around the beach. Of course, there was no objection from Lady Hertford. In fact she even went to the extent of not sending Daphne or a duenna to chaperone the late evening walk. It was quite evident that she encouraged it greatly. Olivia plastered on a smile for her sake and for Prince Eric's, he shouldn't have to endure her mother's persistence and hints on the matter of marriage. _

"_I must apologize for my mother's ever so persistence on the great matter." Olivia held her shoes in her hand and relaxed as her small feet curled into the smooth sand. _

"_Her persistence does match Grimsby's, trust milady. I think I rather hear your mother a bit more often." Eric chuckled as he walked arm in arm with Olivia keeping up with her gentle pace. _

_Olivia laughed and nodded. "At least she would have a different tone everyday." _

"_Yes and I wouldn't have to hear Grimsby's same monotone over and over again." Eric agrees whole heartedly. He could never be this honest with any other woman. Something about Olivia made him feel secure and to drop the persona of Prince and just be himself. Free from all the proprieties that bound him to all this decadence. With Olivia he felt free enough. "We shouldn't be so harsh on them." Eric commented a bit more seriously now. _

_Olivia glanced away from and looked out into the open water. As her green eyes narrowed she noticed a ship that was docked swaying back and forth calmly. Shouts, roaring laughter, and music could be heard from it but it was far away from Prince Eric's palace that from where they were walking it seemed like a gently hum being carried by the sea breeze. _

"_We shouldn't, but sometimes I just can't help it. I feel as if I am drowning. Sometimes I just want to scream for some freedom. However, I am sure my plight is not as bad as yours. After all, you are a Prince." Olivia stopped abruptly and tore her gaze away from the ship suddenly. She dropped her shoes and placed her hand over her mouth. Prince Eric was confused at this point. "I'm so sorry, that was out of line and sometimes I say things and its just…oh my." Olivia was just spitting out words. _

_Prince Eric's eyes brightened up and began to laugh. Olivia stared at him horrified and confused at the same time. Why was he laughing? She was being perfectly serious. One could even say that she was venting- unintentionally of course. _

_In between his fit of laughter, Eric tried to assure her that he had taken her seriously. "I'm sorry Lady Olivia, I didn't mean to laugh. Its just that I found your small outburst amusing-"_

"_Amusing!?" Olivia's voice escalated to a high octave. She removed her arm away from his and moved back. "I'm glad I amuse you your highness. At least it is good to know now that is all I am seen as- an amusement." Olivia began to walk back in the opposite direction. _

_Eric ceased his laughter and realized he was out of line. 'Now you've done it.' He muttered to himself as he began to jog to catch with her. "Lady Olivia! Lady Olivia please wait. I didn't mean it." _

_Olivia stopped and turned around to face him. There was no way she was going to let herself be treated this way. "Give me one good reason." She challenged him. _

_Prince Eric stopped in front of her and took her delicate face into his hands. Before she could pull away or even realize what was happening, his lips were set upon hers. His hands held her to him gently as a small current washed up and swept over their feet. The chill of the water sent tingles down her spine. However, she was sure if it was because of the cold or his gentle kiss that warmed her heart. Her hands wrapped around his neck and for she felt daring enough to allow him to deepen the kiss. She nibbled gently on his bottom lip as his hands slipped down to her small waist. It was a gentle struggle that held them grounded. _

_Suddenly, Olivia felt something tugged away at her. The thought of Killian Jones swept into her mind like a strong current that pushed her away from Prince Eric. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Olivia shook her head and her red tresses came cascading down from its up-do. She could not even bring herself to look at Eric. She didn't even allow herself to catch her breath when she turned around and left a breathless Prince down by the shore all alone._

* * *

_He didn't know why it gnawed away at him. But seeing them together made his blood boil and he almost did the unthinkable of coming out from behind the rocks and plunging his sword into the Prince's heart. However, what angered him more was the fact that Olivia kissed him back willingly. _

_Killian took another swig of rum to numb him and not think of it anymore. _

_Oh the times was hard and the wages low_

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

_And the grub was bad and the gales did blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her_

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her_

_For the voyage is done and the winds do blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her_

_I thought I heard the Old Man say_

_You can go ashore and take your pay_

_Oh her stern was foul and the voyage was long_

_The winds was bad and the gales was strong_

_And we'll leave her tight and we'll leave her trim_

_And heave the hungry packet in_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her with a grin_

_For there's many a worser we've sailed in_

_And now it's time to say goodbye_

_For the old pierhead's a-drawing nigh_

_Of all the drunken sailors and villagers, none sang louder than Captain Killian Jones. Slamming his cup full of rum on the wooden table so that it spilled on everyone who was almost as drunk as he was. The women laughed, the men bellowed the lyrics louder, but all were versed in the shanties and sea songs. Everyone here were children of the sea, molded to live off of its teats. Killian was no different, he loved the sea, wanted to be a captain since he was a child. The pirate thing came later, but he was man of the sea and would kill anyone who said otherwise._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her_

_For the voyage is done and the winds do blow_

_Killian pushed a pretty girl, with hair like the sand, away from him as she kissed him. She look up at him, stunned and hurt, surely no one had ever denied her before. The other men laughed and he continued his singing. He tried to sing away the green eyes that looked at him condescendingly, since that didn't work he drank. Perhaps his solution was at the bottom of his cups, of which he must have had twelve already. He called for another cup, maybe the thirteenth would hold the key._

_He cursed her eyes, greener than any emerald he had ever seen. Cursed her hair, curly and red and wildly tamed, but most of all he cursed himself. He cursed the day he walked into the hidden lagoon where he met her, cursed the day he threw her off of the boat, cursed the day he danced with her, cursed the fact that he had come to be captain, cursed the day he chose to be a pirate, for maybe… if he was an upstanding member of society…_

_Killian threw his cup at the wall, slurring his words so that not a single person understood what he was saying. Drunk as everyone else was all they did was cheer and replace the broken cup with a new one. He drank it angry, fools as they were to give him more rum when all he wanted… he didn't know what he wanted and that made him angrier. No, he was right to curse her! She was a stubborn, big headed lady who was likely to marry a prince! Well Killian was a King! A Pirate King!_

_King. _

_Oh, better far to live and die_

_Under the brave black flag I fly,_

_Than play a sanctimonious part,_

_With a pirate head and a pirate heart._

_Away to the cheating world go you,_

_Where pirates all are well-to-do;_

_But I'll be true to the song I sing,_

_And live and die a Pirate King._

_For I am a Pirate King!_

_And it is, it is a glorious thing_

_To be a Pirate King!_

_Killian began the widely known pirate song, and everyone in the tavern bellowed the lyrics with him. It had made him feel better, until he saw a pair of green eyes looking right at him. For a second he saw her, red lips and curly hair, looking at him with contempt. He blinked as he began to walk towards her, but not three feet later he realized there was no one there. Killian looked down at the ground, let his cup fall to his feet… If any a day he should curse was today… for why? Why on earth did he have to see Prince Eric, that ridiculously charming and muscular Prince… Seriously, why would anyone need to be that built? And why would said Prince need to kiss her? The way she folded into his arms for that second, the way she looked so angry the next… why her? They seemed wrong, something there wasn't right. In fact, it was damn near unnatural! Over and over again, Killian asked himself those questions, replayed that scene in his mind, and then drank another cup. The question he avoided with every single fiber of his being, which might have been most important, was why did he care so much?_

_Killian sat on a stool, keeping his eyes away from anyone's face, afraid that he might see her judging eyes again. If not for the deep laugh, Killian might never have turned his head and seen the cutlass aimed right for his throat. But he did see it, and quickly dodged it as he in turn took his sword out._

"_Killian Jones, seems we meet again you worthless dog!" Barnabas yelled as he shrugged out of his brown worn out robe._

"_It's Captain now, best you be getting used to that."_

_Killian dodged another one of his advances by jumping on the table. He began to kick half drunken cups and one managed to make its mark on Barnabas' head. By that time the singing had died as merry men turned into angry one's in a moment's notice. The women looked on with thirsty eyes as they huddled in a corner and enjoyed the blood lust of the men. It was a sobering ordeal, but experience had taught him the drunkenness would come back when the adrenaline subsided._

"_You are no Captain!"_

"_Uh, yeah I am. Killing a Captain makes me a Captain!"_

"_Bah! You dishonored the title when you mutinied over a woman! There be no loot, no prize to be had. You are a worthless pirate and a real Captain died cuz of it!" Again Barnabas advanced, the frustration he felt over Vanessa washed through him now, all the fear and anger fueled him._

_Killian knew Barnabas was a strong as they were ever made, but those disappointed green eyes drove him to jump a little higher, move a little faster, hit a little harder._

_Both men fought, putting all their strength behind every thrust and swipe. Swords collided, danced, and then disengaged. However each attack became a little slower, the swords began to get a little heavier. So it was a secret blessing when Barnabas brought his sword down so hard it lodged firmly in the solid oak table. Killian smiled with victory as he brought his cutlass down at Barnabas' hand and laughed when he saw a tint of gleaming blood at the end of his sword. His happiness was short lived as Barnabas had moved out of the way so that all the damage Killian had caused amounted to a moderate scratch on his arm. Barnabas took his turn to laugh as Killian's grin fell from his face._

_Barnabas capitalized by grabbing the cutlass and all Killian could do was let it go and grab a pitcher to smash it on his head. He then gave him a hard right followed by a solid left, it connected perfectly and Killian smiled again when Barnabas went to the floor. Again, the smile was short lived as his foe got up with the most evil muddy green eyes staring at him. Barnabas punched the little man straight in the stomach and kneed him in the face as he doubled over. Both the men were now bleeding, Killian had a spilt brow and Barnabas had a bloody lip. Still, they powered through the tavern, knocking people out of their way as they continued their hand to hand combat. Barnabas was impressed by Killian's ability to withstand his punishment and Killian was likewise impressed by the other's stamina for such a big man. The sea made men of rock and stone, frozen from the bottomless pits._

_Barnabas lifted Killian by fists full of hair pushed his pretty face against the broken pieces of glass and splinters. Killian returned the favor by grabbing the biggest shards and throwing them in Barnabas' eyes. Barnabas growled and let Killian go in hopes to clear his vision. Killian turned around with a small stool and broke it over the other man's shoulder._

"_I am sorry for your loss mate, but we were doing a witch's bidding with your Captain. Surely you must have known."_

"_Ay, but you call her that because you fear what you don't understand. You've always been a simple man, Jones. What will you do when she turns her wrath on you, the queen of the sea… witch or not, will have her eye on you soon enough."_

_Killian didn't answer with a witty remark, though he had many. It was such an insult that a man like Barnabas should call him 'simple' that Killian just raised his brows in amazement. He would have doubled over in laughter had he not been in such pain. Killian dodged a heavy blow from his opponent, turned quickly and punched Barnabas with a solid right followed by a left and a right again. The movement made him dizzy and he stumbled over with Barnabas. He looked at Barnabas, his face swelling and bleeding from the beating they had given each other. It could not be helped, Killian began to laugh drunkenly. It was entirely humorous to him that Barnabas blinked in puzzlement as he saw Killian also on the floor. The commotion of the tavern dawned on both men as the yells exploded in their ears. They had been so consumed in their own fight that they had not realized the entire establishment had been overrun by chaotic violence. Men of every stature and size had bloody noses and swelling eyes._

_Killian was the first to rise to his feet and that was a good thing because Barnabas had gotten a hold of a small knife and cut a sizeable gash on Killian's forearm. It was that deep laugh that made Killian extra angry, so when he kicked the cutlass it dislodged from the table. He quickly grabbed the handle and tried to drive it right into Barnabas' belly. He was too slow, and Barnabas kicked it right out of his hand. A massive hand wrapped around Killian's throat, immediately stopping any and all oxygen. The big man laughed and Killian grabbed his other arm, extending it by the wrist, careful to avoid the pointy little blade. With Killian's free left hand he punched Barnabas' elbow up towards the ceiling. He felt his lungs gasp for air as he heard a bone chilling scream and felt the bones snap and crush on his knuckles. Killian grabbed the blade as it began to fall and planted it straight in his enemy's chest._

"_Sorry mate."_

_Killian watched the muddy green eyes narrow in surprise as they both fell to their knees. There was a hatred there, lodged deeper than any blade could ever pierce. Barnabas gasped, the dark blue eyes looking right at him and he could almost believe Killian was sorry. But they were pirates, and pirates never meant a thing they ever spoke aloud. With a final gasp Barnabas smiled and Killian finally showed a twinge of fear. There was a storm coming for his blood, and it was called Vanessa. He would be avenged, and they would continue their fight in the icy depths of the sea._

_Vanessa sat amongst the chaos, unbothered by the blood or broken limbs that scattered the floor. With deep concentration she saw Killian and Barnabas split their heads apart, like a wave crashing into the rocks, neither waning. She had her legs crossed, tapping her heel impatiently on the ground. Not only had Barnabas failed he had disobeyed her, the whole mess made her so angry she almost did something imprudent. And though she would have loved to send a tsunami to wipe this pathetic little port off the face of the earth she controlled herself. She was nothing if not in control. _

_So when she saw Killian begin to stumble, a bleeding fool, out of the tavern she let him be. Slowly she made her way towards Barnabas, taking out a small vial made of black sticky liquid, and poured it down Barnabas' throat. She removed the blade from his chest, it had missed his heart, which was slightly disappointing. He was such a blithering idiot he deserved death. She waved her hand over the wound and the blood began to rise in a dark red puddle. When it spilled out, his wound had closed and he began to breathe stronger. Knowing full well he could hear her, she whispered..._

"_I will deal with you later."_

_With a sweeping movement she rose and all Banrabas could see was a dark purple robe moving quickly out of the tavern. He sighed in relief, for he knew the voice well. He also felt a pit form in the depths of his stomach, for he knew the voice well._

_Vanessa was several minutes behind Killian, but she could smell his blood well. It was an intoxicating smell, distinct despite the rum and other awful things she couldn't place. Through the darkness he walked, and for a second Vanessa thought he had gone mad and was walking aimlessly. The thought infuriated her and she swore she would torture Barnabas in the mot unimaginable ways if Killian Jones died. It was then that she began to see a shape ahead of her, a castle by the sea._

_Only one room was lit in the designated chambers section of the house. A petite woman with golden hair and a kind face and fragile features was seen at the window. As luck would have it she was guiding a red haired young woman deep into the room. Vanessa smiled with a child's happiness, Killian had taken her straight to the girl! She looked at him and though far away she could see the conflict in his eyes. Oh, that would not do at all._

* * *

_A/N: The songs I do not own and I owe those to my friend who found them online! Again, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! Will update soon._


	8. A Royal Mess

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and those who set it on alert! I am sorry for the delay! I hope some of you still want to read this! Hope you like this next chapter!_

* * *

_It was as if they had invited him in, as if they had known he was outside wishing with his very being to go into the house. When one of the servants forgot to close the door that led into the kitchens he simply couldn't help himself. Killian stumbled through, taking a second to make sure the coast was clear as he made his way through the corridor. He froze when he heard footsteps coming his way, but relaxed when hurried back as if they had forgotten something. He had sneaked by a room as two girls were talking nonsense, so focused on these two that he did not notice when he walked right into a door and fell back loudly. He had hung his head in defeat, sure they would likely fetch the dogs on him… but no one came. _

_He had lost his way not long after, but whispers and voices coming from different hallways drove him up a flight of stairs and right in front of a door that he had no choice but to open. Vanessa rolled her eyes, Killian was such a lousy fool she was beginning to think if he was worth it. After all, did he really think he was that lucky? As if every door was just magically open for him? Well, it was but her point remained valid, he was an arrogant idiot._

_Killian slowly closed the door and tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he looked around. He would have been sure this room was a made for guests as it was immaculate. He inspected the walls that were adorned by lovely shells, and Killian had a feeling they all once held pearls. They were many, of different shapes and sizes beautifully arranged in similar patterns around the rooms. On a desk he noticed a collection of broaches, pins, hand mirrors, and other knick knacks that couldn't have been worth much. Some were nice and shiny while others were slightly rusted or broken. They were organized, everything object had its designated space. Killian couldn't help but feel like he was a boy again, his father had always said everyone had their place in this world…_

"_Well, if you could only see me now…" Killian raised a brow in defiance, oh he knew what his father might say to him being a pirate. A blemish to his family name, and that would be the nicest thing to come out of his stern mouth. Killian shook his head at the turn his thoughts had taken and stumbled at the motion, he was now utterly drunk once more. The bedpost broke his fall and he was most grateful to it. It was then that he noticed flowing red hair spread against the pillows. He began to hear her soft breaths as she dreamed of things Killian knew he would never know. He sat next to her gently, trying as best he could to focus on just one of her faces. He gave up on that quickly and closed his eyes as he focused instead on her breathing, the only thing that wasn't soiled by the influence of the rum. He put his hand gently on hers, feeling the coolness of her skin, feeling for the first time in peace from everything, even himself._

_Olivia felt disoriented, heavy… like when you walk on land after being in the water for hours. It was an uncomfortable feeling and it made Olivia want to throw herself into the water so she could float weightless once more. Her dreams tugged at her and she wanted to answer them but something held her there in her weighted state. She saw darkness around her, like a fuzzy blanket over her eyes… surely it was something fuzzy that made her think she saw a dark hand on hers… when it caressed hers so gently, she thought she might have indeed returned to her dreams… except there was that heaviness she couldn't account for. As her vision began to sharpen she was able to follow the hand, which belonged to an arm, which in turn belonged to a shoulder… her heart began to race and her breathing became shallow as she jumped straight to the face, whose eyes fluttered open, as if they felt her stare. Those blue eyes looked at her expectantly, and he grinned a most charming lopsided smile… it was all Olivia could do to stifle her scream._

_Olivia didn't wait to see how Killian's beautiful expression dropped, or how he almost stumbled over his own feet as he stood up so quick the blood seemed to rush to his head. In fact, she didn't even hear him curse as the sound of her own heart drummed in her ears. She jumped towards the other side of her bed in one wistful motion with her sheets in tow. This was quite a feat, one that she would recognize much later, as her bed was very wide. Her feet barley held her straight as she pulled the sheets around her like she had that abominable pirate flag he had once given her._

_Killian saw a most frightened, wide eyed, pale, and ever so stunned girl that shook like a leaf on a tree. Her green eyes went round and her red lips trembled, unsure whether to run, or scream, or cry. With a movement much quicker than he would have thought possible, she turned on a candle that quickly lit others in a domino effect. Within seconds the room was lit, and she blinked for the first time in minutes. Perhaps it was that small action, or the fact that Killian stumbled as he tried to move around the bed that separated them, regardless she was now convinced that this was not a dream and there was a pirate in her private room. She was indignant to say the least._

"_Are you crazy? Have you lost your damn mind?" Olivia shook her head and took two steps back as he tried to take one forward._

"_Crazy? Iamsickofyou! And nuffin I- wait wait wait- nuffin you can do'boutit." Killian grinned extremely pleased with himself for telling this little princess what was what. Olivia looked back at him even more perplexed than she had been before._

"_Oh my goodness! Killian Jones are you drunk?" Her eyes were now wide with anger instead of fright._

"_Oooo a drunk pirate! Who wudda thot?" Killian flinged his arms in the air to prove his sarcastic point only to recoil from the sharp pain in his right arm._

"_Is that blood? Killian!" Olivia abandoned all anger as she saw his face twist in pain and noticed the blood that was on his face and gushing from his arm. She ran as he began to fall and held him by the chest as best she could. She stood there, holding a drunk pirate with the most beautiful sapphire eyes despite the blood and swelling along his face… she felt as if she couldn't breathe. So when her door opened she panicked and dropped her precious pirate that fell with a groan at her feet._

"_Oh, Verona!" Olivia gasped as if she was five years old, guilty and relieved at the fact that it had been Verona… frozen by fear and ashamed for absolutely every bad thing she had ever done in her life._

_Vanessa might have told her that she wasn't Verona, but that would spoil the fun. In fact, she would have found it quite humorous to see the young girl drop the pirate on the ground. Except she had to act stunned, and it turned out there was no acting necessary. The girl was simply stunning, a wholesome little thing with pure red hair and lovely milk skin. She had a light inside her, brighter than any fire and far purer. It instantly enraged Vanessa, for the second time this night she almost lost control. It felt like an eternity that she had stood there, face to face with the reason her love had been murdered. She looked down at Killian to distract her pure anger towards the girl and took solace in knowing that Killian was reaching so very far above his station._

'_Verona' looked back up at a mortified Olivia who was slightly trembling. Verona slightly tilted her head with the most confused yet caring expression she could muster. No one had moved a muscle and it was Killian's groan that broke the silence and sent Olivia by his side._

"_Verona, he needs help. The blood Verona… its everywhere." Olivia looked at the pirate, worried as she had never seen anyone so badly injured. His face was losing color and his lips began to turn a dark blue._

"_His wounds need dressing, he needs water to rehydrate. Fenugreek to flush out the harmful toxins and the booze, sage to serve as antibiotic and antiseptic. Might want to also get some clove for its anti-microbial properties, this man looks like he's been in questionable places." Verona raised her brow at Killian, not as panicked or outraged as Olivia might have thought. She took in her instructions, where did Verona learn all these things?_

"_Help me get him up, please." Olivia tried to lift Killian by herself and after Verona narrowed her eyes she reluctantly helped as well._

"_Gerroff off! I be ash sober ash'm gonna git." Killian yelled as both women put him on the bed, truth was the room was spinning and he felt as if he were in a ship he couldn't control… a frightening thought indeed._

_Luckily Killian was already over the bed for as soon as he slurred his orders Verona let him fall and Olivia was left with the weight. Olivia couldn't help but furrow her brows at Verona, she was being most uncooperative, and even more than that… she seemed indifferent to it all, it must be because she was in shock._

"_Verona I am so sorry, we need to help him." Olivia held her friends hands and looked at her pleadingly. Verona kept her face clean of emotion, her touch was enough to send her blood boiling with detestable anger. She hated Olivia, hated her more than anyone had every hated another in the history of time. Olivia was the embodiment of a pearl, a treasure on land and one that took a sum of special circumstances to create. _

_It angered her for several reason, foremost because Vanessa fancied herself a treasure too. How many could do what she could? None! She was powerful, could take any shape and see into people's hearts, to the fiber of their being. She could manipulate the sea, control men and tame them, she could break this girl right now with a flick of her wrist! She was nothing, this girl was pure and what not, but she posed no threat to Vanessa… so why did she feel like this with her? The truth, the very fact of it all was that as powerful as Vanessa was, this girl possessed something Vanessa never could. Vanessa was fire, burning and leaving a black ash in her wake. Olivia simply was light and no matter what form she stole Vanessa could never be that._

_Olivia saw her dear friend's normally light blue eyes melt and turn into a caramel color that was deep and honey. Quickly Verona let go of her hand and looked down at Killian whose lips had started to become purple._

"_He is dying." Verona said in a whisper, she looked at him wild, like a lioness might look at a gazelle. Olivia had no time to focus on such miniscule details, she was right and Olivia would not let Killian die, ever._

"_Go get water, bandages, sage, clove, and fenugreek. All of that can be found in the kitchen, right?"_

"_Hmm?" Verona asked as if she had asked for the time._

"_Verona, GO NOW!" Olivia stood up and for the first time in her life ordered Verona to do something. She looked back at her, a flash of anger passing through her friend's eyes but something in Olivia's expression must have made her obey. With another long look at Killian and Olivia, 'Verona' walked out of the chambers just in time to see the actual Verona come out of her chambers and head right to Olivia. It was for the best, after all Vanessa grew weary of wearing her form and she had no intention of getting anything Olivia had asked for. The truth was plain enough, this girl cared for the pirate even more than she cared for her own reputation. She was a fool, and the fact that feelings were reciprocated angered Vanessa that much more. That changed everything, and it turned into so much more than just revenge… though Vanessa would not admit it, even to herself._

* * *

_The real Verona made her way into her mistress' quarters and gave a small shriek as she saw Olivia hovering over a man in her bed._

"_Olivia Ariel Hertford!" Verona shrieked and Olivia looked up at her with a determined face._

"_Verona, WATER, BANDAGES, CLOVE, SAGE, AND FENUGREEK. NOW!" Olivia yelled and she heard the man moan in pain before she ran out of the room in great haste._

_Olivia turned her attention back on Killian when she saw Verona close the door. This night had taken such a strange turn of events she felt as if she had swam through a storm at sea. She took a deep breath, the night wasn't over._

"_Stay awake! You must stay awake so that you may tell me what on earth possessed you to come here? And while you are at it you can tell me who did this to you." Olivia was not sure if Killian could really understand what she was saying but it made her feel a little better when he chuckled she held his hand and didn't care how dirty he was._

"_A fight, sum err… pirate."_

"_Oh that scoundrel! He will pay-" Olivia got so angry it took her by such surprise she couldn't control her temper._

"_Believe it er not, I won." Killian hiccupped and gave her an arrogant smile. She shook her head with her round eyes but smiled back at him. He didn't know if he could, but somehow he managed to sit up and tangle his hand in her perfectly soft hair and kissed her. Killian could die happy with no regrets right then._

_Olivia slapped him, her eyes that had been steady throughout the ordeal watered. Leave it to the princess to ruin a perfectly good moment, Killian huffed._

"_OLIVIA ARIEL HERTFORD!" Verona yelled and split Killian's head wide open._

"_How dare you!" Olivia slapped him quickly again._

"_Olivia!" Verona yelled again._

"_Verona!" Olivia shouted at her._

"_You kissed that prince eagerly enough!" Killian barked at Olivia._

"_Olivia!" Verona was exasperated at all the information she was receiving._

"_Killian!" Olivia turned back at Killian, horrified at the fact that he had seen let alone repeated what he saw. How on earth did he see that?_

"_Olivia!" This time both Verona and Killian spoke in unison and there they stood, all three of them blinking in silence at each other. Everything was truly a royal mess._


End file.
